Working Up to Something Fearless
by silver0aries
Summary: Phoebe needed to find a way to help Helga get her emotions out. So in the 6th grade, Phoebe gave Helga her mom's guitar saying she can put it into good use. Since then, Helga has been helping her and Phoebe through the hard times with music. It's now the end of junior year and they want the 'characters' of her songs to know how they felt all these years. A little bit OOC
1. Prologue: Umbrella

Working Up to something Fearless

*All rights to Craig Bartlett and Taylor swift. I don't own Hey Arnold or the songs for this fan fic, though, I wish I do. Remember please! This is my first fan fic and I'm open for criticism. Please review so I know if I should continue!

Prologue

The room felt as if it were caving in on the two 17 year old girls in the dressing room. The walls were a dark shade of gray, the floor was gray concrete, the two chairs were black and uncomfortable, and the table, filled with makeup and hair stylizer's, was a shiny metal. The large mirror above the makeup counter was bordered white and just reflected the depressing colors. Only colors that were there to brighten up the vast darkness was the array of makeup, a shag lime green rug, and a large picture that was splattered with paint. No windows, just a dangling light fixture that flickered.

"You have 5 minutes, then you're on." The door then slammed shut, following a silence between them until it was broken by an unnerving voice.

"I don't think I can do this Pheebs. What are they all going to think of me? I've only played in front of you and only you!" Helga was stressed. No- stressed isn't even half of it. Frightened and bewildered and… scared. Helga Pataki was scared. Scared of being mocked, being made a joke, being the center of gossip at Hillwood High, of being… rejected. She couldn't do this here. Not in front of complete strangers, her classmates since preschool, and the love of her life. She wouldn't be able to stand the ridicule, or the rejection. Helga was sure she wouldn't be able to face two boys after this night because the discomfort of one and the sure to be embarrassment from the other, will be an impending doom that is sure to come. Helga Pataki is petrified of that, but the Helga G. Pataki inside of her, that she squashed down to the core, only to show through her lyrics, is ready to face the music and let everything happen. Literally. "What if I cry? What if they walk out? Laugh? Walk out and laugh? What will they say at school on Monday? NOBODY, but you, is aloud to see this side of me!"

"Helga. Everything is going to be fine. We talked about this, remember? Everything is going to be explained through your music tonight. Your lyrics, your voice… your spirit will be showcased, and then, celebrated. You told me you are tired of all of the bull you went through since 5th grade. All of the mixed emotions, all of the happiness that turned to sadness, then to relief, then to complete distraught. You sing to me in my bedroom these stories that make me relate to you in a way that no one else can. I thank you for your trust, but I have to say, everything you went through and everything that has been building up for eight years can be released and you'll feel the weight off your shoulders. Think about the way you feel when you sing to me and when your done. I'm just one person. One. Sure there are probably a little over 50 people out in this huge makeshift café slash kind of club thing tonight, but that's 50 people you can connect with. Fifty stress reliefs," Phoebe Heyerdahl stared at Helga intently, praying she won't back out of this chance. She took a deep breath before continuing cautiously. "Arnold and Brett needs to hear what you have to say, err, sing." Phoebe strengthened her stance, her chin up, locked her eyes with her best friends bright blue ones, and began waiting for her reaction.

Helga stared at Phoebe levelly, lips in a straight line, her now two eye brows bunched together. 'Wow, Pheebs has some balls to say that to my face', Helga thought, 'guess that's what makes her my best friend'. With a small smile and an exaggerated sigh, Helga replied, "You know Pheebs, it's kind of irksome that you tend to always be right. I mean, no one holds a candle to you and your 'epic greatness' of being able to understand the inner workings of Helga G. Pataki."

Phoebe smirked, "Well, 15 years together and six of them spent on you singing along with your guitar about your love life, and pieces of mine, tends to open the door a little wider to your complex mind." She then shrugged her slim shoulders and ran a hand through black hair. Straight as a board now, falling a couple inches beneath said shoulders, with bangs across her forehead to frame her now black, stylish glasses. Helga knows her best friend is a beautiful sight to see and likes how Phoebe is full of modesty. She keeps telling her best friend she's one of the prettiest girls at school, but Phoebe dismisses it as soon as the thought escapes Helga's lips. "Besides," Phoebe continued sheepishly, "I need you to explain my stories tonight too, Helga."

With those words alone, Helga would've ran to that stage, capture everyone's attention, and make the young man (excuse me, boy) pay for the tears he made run from her best friends almond brown eyes. 'I still can't believe she's going to take him back after every damn thing he's done. I trust and love Pheebs, sure, but how can she still love him through all that?' Helga thought in rage, but it then dwindled after the memories of her own forgiveness towards people. Or person. 'Because he's the only person who truly makes her feel… alive'.

Helga then proceeded to give her best friend since three years old a comforting hug. To the moon and back is how far Helga and Phoebe would go to protect, stand by, comfort, and defend each other. Because friends, much less best friends, are hard to come by, and it sure is a hell of a lot harder to keep them. "Phoebe Heyerdahl, I'll tell the world our stories if you want, so I guess we might as start now. We have to begin somewhere, and since the characters of our stories are in this café, we might as well show them what they've done to us to make us who we are today. Just, promise me something?" Helga asked.

"Anything Helga, anything." Tears were sparkling in her eyes from the amount of emotions building up. 'After Helga gets off that stage', Phoebe thought, 'everything I felt towards him is going to be let loose, and no telling how he's going to react'.

Suddenly, the door opened. It made the girls jump and saw a man with a head mic on, communicating with the other stage group. "Two minutes, let's go, you gotta take your position behind the curtain. Then you'll be revealed." he waited with a pointed look on his face.

Helga's eyes went wide and nodded. She turned back to Phoebe and said, "No matter what happens tonight, don't let anyone get you down. We're making them feel how we felt all this time. We're making the people who broke our hearts, feel embarrassed and moronic. We're going to make them understand the pain and all the hell we've been through so they know why we put them off." Helga sighed, "…but also, we'll be celebrating the love we experienced to the people out there who has yet to experience it, and if they did experience it, then we'll be connecting with them all. Whether its the sad or the happy songs. And," Helga looked into Phoebe's eyes, "we gotta make that boyfriend of yours get down on his knees and beg for an apology because I know deep down you want to forgive him. We have to scare him."

Phoebe nodded, thinking of the song her and Helga wrote together last night when she burst into Helga's room crying in devastation, tears falling down her cheeks rapidly. Phoebe gave her another hug and whispered in Helga's ear, "Go tell our stories, make them relate, and…" Phoebe pulled back and looked her friend in the eyes, "Go make Arnold fall in love with you."

Helga smiled one last time, grabbed her acoustic guitar, and left the depressing room to walk with the man. Phoebe walked out too, but towards her front row table, shared with a few of her classmates. She sat in between her boy friend, Gerald, and his best friend, Arnold. Next to Arnold sat Lila… his girl friend, next to Lila sat Brett, Helga's now ex boy friend, and next to him sat a vacant seat.

Helga and Brett had been dating for a full 3 months until they both realized they were just comfortable with each other a couple of days ago. To Helga Brett was the perfect boy friend, only too perfect. The spark that had ignited them had dimmed considerably even the though the world outside of their feelings thought they made such a wonderful couple. They realized that their hearts don't beat for each other like it used, and they came to the conclusion they were better off as close friends. They both had good memories of dates and just hanging out and laughing, and they'll still always be there for each other. It stills stings them a little because of the loss, but Helga and Brett both know it's better for them in the long run. Helga asked Brett to play along as her boyfriend until the concert so she could maybe have a chance at true happiness, and Brett being the good guy he is, agreed and helped Helga and Phoebe with their plan. Even though it might hurt a little to hear what Helga has to say through her lyrics about their times together during their relationship.

Helga and Phoebe convinced them to all go tonight for a 'Triple date', but her and Helga made sure this would just be a perfect set up in the plot to get their 'characters' in their 'stories' in the café tonight.

"Hey Pheebers, did you find the bath room okay?" Gerald asked, he was wondering why his girl friend took so long.

Phoebe nodded and half smiled, "Yeah, I did. There, um, quite nice." She took his hand and stared intently at the freckle on her wrist. Gerald chuckled and said, "okay." Lila looked bored from waiting so long, but Arnold was looking at Phoebe; wondering if something was wrong.

Then it hit him, "Phoebe, where's Helga?"

Phoebe looked his way and bit her lip, "Um, she should be on her way, I think she went to get us some yahoo sodas though."

Behind the curtains, Helga could hear them all. They were all talking a mile a minute, wondering who this special guest was. This special guest who convinced the manager of the newest hotspot in Hillwood, that was created for all ages to come listen to newcomers of music and enjoy a decent meal, to perform a 2 and a half hour block. Apparently the owner, Jason Scott, of 'The Triple Door' was so entranced by this singer/song-writer/guitar player's work that he just had to let her perform. "It would be a sin against music itself if she didn't 'tell her stories on my stage'," Jason wrote on the flyers that are plastered all around, "It would be a damn shame." So naturally, since 'The Triple Door' is already popular, and the teens want to be somewhere on a Friday night, the place was packed to the max- teens and adults alike.

Helga took a deep breath and waited with the band members she met three weeks ago when the plan was hatched between Helga and Phoebe to make their feelings known. After Helga auditioned for the owner, he was so enthralled by them, he let her practice with the café's band for the big unveiling. He also needed time to make it a big hit. They all smiled and gave her a thumbs up and a good luck. Their violinist, a spunky red head, playfully nudged her and said "knock 'em dead". Helga chuckled, nodded, then pulled her guitar over her head.

"I have to tell you all," Jason spoke enthusiastically, "this young woman has everything a person wants to have if they are musically inclined. Her music speaks to my heart, as I know it will yours. We planned every step of this show tonight and I gave her full reigns to lighting, effects, and music. Without further ado…"

And then the lights turned down, spot light was shown to the center of the curtain… and several gasps of shock went through the air when Helga was revealed.

Helga took it all in. She knew she was a sight to see, since this wasn't usually how she left the comfort of her own home, or even in her home. She and Phoebe thought that since everyone is going to be shocked by her abilities, why not go all the way and dress as if she were her own polar opposite? Instead of a band tee and rips in her skinny jeans, she had on a light pink dress with delicate silver sparkles placed on like scattered shining stars. Instead of worn out converse, she wore Reba's, Phoebe's mom, black cowboy boots. Reba let her have them, so Helga was grateful. They'd be a good memory keeper of this day. And finally, to further shock her appraising crowd, her low pigtails and hot pink beanie were put away for the night, instead Phoebe curled her lengthy (falling to the middle of her back) blonde hair into a waterfall of perfect curls. Her childhood bow, which was always wrapped around her neck, made its debut since 6th grade to the top left side of her head, safely secured.

Even though the spotlight was killing her eyes, she could still see them. Mainly the front table where her now ex boy friend of 3 months sat looking at her with a thumbs up and a slight smile, Gerald and Lila with their mouths gaping like fishes, Phoebe with a satisfied smile and a thumbs up also.

And Arnold… his eyes were wide and mouth hanging wide open. Helga's gaze laid on him for several seconds before blushing and quickly looking away. As she walked up to center stage, ear piece/mic in accordingly, she tried to get her thoughts together. 'Okay Helga ol' girl', she thought frantically, 'you're doing this for Phoebe, your doing this for yourself, your doing this for… Arnold'. With that new confidence within her, she began to speak.

Then it was shot down by a wave of voices that surpassed her mic.

"Hi… everyone… um…" Helga was getting annoyed. The whole café was filled with overwhelmed voices, saying it couldn't be true. That it was one of her pranks, that Helga couldn't possibly write and play guitar, much less sing. Helga looked back at the band behind her and they all shrugged with sympathetic looks on their faces.

Then she heard Rhonda say loudly to Lila a table over from them, "Helga G. Pataki, singing? Yeah right! When pigs come flying out of Harold's ass." Her and Lila laughed cockily while Arnold stayed looking at her confused. Helga squinted her eyes, growled and scowled, and then took a deep breath, let it go, motioned the band to wait sec.

'Well, these damn people want proof, then I'll give them proof,' she thought angrily, 'didn't want to start the ''concert'' this way, but hey this song kind of describes the beginning of my undying love for Arnold. Kind of. He offered his umbrella during our first encounter all those years ago. I'm sure everyone knows Rihanna…'

She then started strumming her guitar, which was plugged into the amp on the side. She captured interest of complete strangers, but not the people who knew her. Except the front table; Phoebe smiled widely, to which Helga smirked back and then started singing.

_You had my heart, we'll never be worlds apart_

_Maybe in magazines but you'll still be my star_

_Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars_

_That's when you need me there, with you I'll always share. _

'Oh, I got there attention now,' Helga thought mischievously, 'now they are going to be too shocked to leave my performance'. Relief and a new wave of confidence crashed over Helga as she continued on.

_Because when the sun shines we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end_

The whole place was indeed shocked. Too shocked to even breath a word, they were enamored with Helga's voice and guitar playing, and the only sound in the room was Helga's singing and strumming against her pick. Each strum echoed in the room. Jason smirked, 'Did I call it or what?'.

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella-ella-ella-ay-ay-ay_

_Under my umbrella-ella-ella-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay_

As she strung the last strum, she gave a satisfied smirk with a pointed look at Rhonda and Lila, whose mouths were wide open in complete disbelief. Almost as if they've been slapped, and in Helga's mind, they have been, repeatedly. 'Take that Princess and Li-la', she thought with satisfaction seeking into her mind. She looked to her best friend, laughed, and Phoebe had laughed back. Helga looked into the now quiet crowd, and at Arnold, who had wide as saucers eyes and a mouth partly open, and chuckled, "Just trying to get your attention," Helga said into the mic, looking at everyone. The band was sniggering softly behind her.

The violinist, Alicia, spoke into the back up mic for the back up singers, with a smile on her face, "Well Helga, I guess you do have these 'lovely'," she shot Rhonda and Lila a quick glare before smiling again, "people's attention. Great cover by the way. So… why don't you start us off in what we rehearsed and you say your little speech, hmm?" Alicia winked with a knowing smile on her face.

Helga laughed, "Thanks, Cia. As I was saying…"

*So how was it? Please review and tell if I did anything wrong. I'm ready for anything! Thank you for reading:)*


	2. Chapter 1 The Diary of Me

Chapter 1 The Diary of Me.

"As I was saying, before I had to sing to silence you all," Helga looked around the quiet room with an eyebrow raised before she continued, "Hi, everyone. I know this may be a shock to you, obviously. I mean, come on, Helga G. Pataki, singing? It has to be a joke, right? Well. It's not." The 17 year old blonde took a deep breath before continuing. "I have been playing guitar since the 6th grade, and I picked it up easily, but I have been writing poetry ever since I learned how to write. So I just turned those poems into songs, matched up the chords, then what do you know? I'm singing and dancing around my room with Phoebe…" Helga stopped for a moment. 'Come on,' Helga thought furiously, 'get it all together! NOW! Stop rambling and get to the point. You only get two and a half hours to explain yourself and Phoebe.' Helga continued with fervor, "The reason why I'm standing in front of you all, is not only to sing some songs, but to explain everything that we felt and been through these past years. We feel as if we owe it to some people in this room some kind of closure, revelation, realization, and… some pay back." Helga's jaw locked as memories flooded through her mind. "And when I say we, I mean Phoebe too. We worked hard to get this thing going and quite frankly, we're kind of… nervous on how people will react. But nonetheless, we need to do this, for protection of our sanity."

Helga looked at Phoebe and Phoebe looked at Helga, they gave each other reassuring smiles and Phoebe motioned for her to continue with her hand, "So," Helga said, "here's some songs we, err, well I came up with. Pheebs isn't really good at rhyming." They both laughed, "But she's damn good at playing the piano and telling me how she feels. We're letting you all into our 'diary', I suppose, and we're being fearless about it. We're letting everyone know our stories, because some of you are the characters. So, I guess we can start off tonight with a song that explains both of us, and maybe after a few numbers, all of your eyes can stop bugging out of your faces, and close your mouths, because I think you all would like to here what we have to say." Helga smirked, and looked around the big dim room.

Candles were placed at the center of each table, some had plates of food on them, some just had drinks. A bar for the adults was off to the side, but since it was more of a respected family place, few drinks were served tonight. The kitchen was behind two double doors where the servers went in and out. The stage was big and was the main attraction. Stairs were off on each side so a person could easily get on or off. Framing the stage was dark red curtains and were pulled to the side. The band was placed to the left, behind Helga, on a small platform and the back up singers occupied the right side behind Helga. Helga looked out to the crowd and saw the eager faces of strangers, wanting to here more, and saw the uneasiness clouding a few of her classmates. They knew that something was going down tonight, and they didn't know if they wanted to stay and watch the drama, that is sure to come, unfold. But being teenagers, they stayed, wanting to see the future gossip first hand. Monday is sure to be interesting.

Phoebe had butterflies in her stomach as she realized this was actually happening. Soon, her and Helga's feelings are going to be let out and chaos is going to let loose. 'This has to happen though', Phoebe thought with determination, 'He needs to realize I'm not one to be messed with. He should've said no.' Phoebe looked at her boyfriend, Gerald, and bit her lip. Memories almost making her cry, everything they been through flooded her mind, and she has been letting him go without too much pain crossing her features. Accepting his apologies and moving on. She needs to let him know all of the hurt and pain she feels. Gerald's been taking her for granted and Phoebe has had enough of it. 'I love him too much, but he needs to realize even though I love him, I can break it all off too.'

Arnold looked at Gerald, then at Phoebe, "What is she talking about, what stories?" Arnold was nervous, wondering what is going to happen tonight. He had a feeling things we were going to be different tonight. He didn't know if he was excited, but he did know he was still in awe at Helga's voice. Arnold had know idea Helga could sing, much less write lyrics or poetry. 'I did know she can play guitar', Arnold thought to himself, still trying to dissect the situation, 'after all, I taught her a few chords when we hung out together'. Arnold didn't know his girl best friend was this talented.

Phoebe bit harder on her lip in order to not shot out, 'Oh my God! You're incredibly dense! Why won't you realize the easiest thing, that is so obvious? She's IN LOVE with you!' But Phoebe held it in and said instead, "Just wait instead of asking questions, Arnold. A revelation is sure to occur tonight." Gerald looked at her and smiled, 'I have a bad feeling in my stomach.' He thought uneasily, 'Pataki is going to start a fire and I don't think no one will be able to put it out.'

Lila was just staring at Helga with eyes turned to slits, 'She's going to ruin everything'. Lila's grip got tighter on Arnold's hand as Helga looked back her and smirked. Lila's eyes widened, and she turned to Arnold, "Arnold? Could we perhaps leave? I'm ever so tired." Lila batted her eyes and yawned a little for good measure. No way was she letting Helga get Arnold back. Her and Rhonda made sure Arnold was hers; a head cheerleader of the Hillwood Spartans needed to date a Varsity player of the Basketball team and since their senior year is coming up, Arnold is going to become captain of the team, he became the perfect fit. Her reputation and the spot as cheer captain was at stake. She needed Arnold so she could remain at the top of her squad and make them respect her.

Arnold looked at his girl friend of four months with surprise. They had gotten together in February when his season was over. Coach Wittenberg appointed him captain next year and him and Gerald celebrated with a party. Lila had been flirting with Arnold since the end of summer, and they had been on a few dates, but she claimed she wanted to 'test the waters' before jumping in. Arnold agreed, it sounded like a good idea, but then Lila said she wanted to make it official during the celebration party. Arnold was ecstatic. Four months with Lila wasn't always easy though, she was always needy and pushy and making sure he wouldn't cheat. Not that Arnold ever would, but Lila always was paranoid. Arnold didn't mind that much. He was with the girl who used to always reject him, but now wants him, had two best friends who always cared for him, a truck, good grades to get him into college, and talent at a sport he loved. Seems like a perfect life, but he always felt as if something was missing. "Why do you wanna leave? Now that we're here, I wanna support my best friend. I know this probably isn't easy for her. So, I'm going to stay."

Lila pouted her lip and nodded, she was holding in the anger and surprise though. 'Arnold NEVER disagrees with me', Lila thought furiously, 'he's supposed to be wrapped around my little, manicured finger!' "Okay, then…" Lila replied.

Phoebe watched them and rolled her eyes, 'This night is going to be interesting.' She looked to Helga as she continued.

"Well," Helga said with a excited glint in her eye, "Why don't we start our story with a little summary?" The crowd clapped in anticipation, but still uneasiness. Then Helga turned to her a yelled, "Hit it!" Then the lead guitarist started playing and she started playing along also and the band followed as they had rehearsed for three weeks. The spot light was on Helga as she began singing facing the crowd, with a wide smile as her defensive walls fell down.

_I'm a laid back_

_T-shirt, blue jean, mood ring_

_Kinda girl_

_Hey yeah what's the word on you_

_Lay low, I'm a mission rebel_

_Angel, devil_

_Little lamb, upper mental_

_Sometimes I get temper mental_

The crowd cheered as she smirked back. Her classmates smiled knowingly. Yes, Helga G. Pataki does get temperamental.

_But here I am, an open book_

_Turn the page, it's all the rage_

_Get a look on the inside_

_Oh what you get, is what you see _

_Baby you hold the key _

_To the diary of me_

'Wow, Helga's amazing,' Arnold thought enthusiastically. 'I can't believe how free she's being with herself. I usually have to pry every thought from her.'

_I'm poetry, complicated_

_Simply stated_

_Hey yeah, baby how about you? _

_I was born free_

_I'm a cell phone, hippie_

_Are you with me?_

_When I mess up I don't get up_

_I just get down yeah_

As she sung the chorus again, Helga couldn't help but notice the smiles and awe as the crowd looked at her perform. She couldn't but feel herself let loose as she started swaying to her music. It felt magical being in front of more than one person in on her private thoughts. Helga was excited for tonight. Her best friend is finally going to know she's in love with him. 'Phoebe was right, this is the best feeling I could ever feel. It's like a shot of adrenaline right in my veins!' She continued playing.

_It's raining on Sunday_

_There's nothing on TV_

_Yesterday was lonely_

_You're the only one who gets me_

_My mind is like an island_

_Drifting through the ocean_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I bet you're thinking of me too_

She turned to Arnold and smiled, he smiled back and started clapping animatedly. 'Hold the swoon, Helga' she thought. 'You still have to finish the song'. She laughed softly to herself.

_Well here I am, an open book_

_Turn the page, it's all the rage_

_Get a look on the inside_

_Oh what you get, is what you see _

_Baby you hold the key _

_To the diary of me_

_Yeah here I am an open book_

_Turn the page it's all the rage_

_Get a look on the inside_

_Oh, what you get is what you see _

_Baby you hold the key _

_To the diary of me. _

As music died down, applause filled the air rapidly. The strangers were in complete surprise and admiration for the young artist who has yet to be discovered. Just being in her presence sent a wave of excitement towards the attendants. The teens from her high school were in complete and utter astonishment. Mainly her old peers from her fourth grade class, the people she grew up with. Helga G. Pataki just keeps surprising them. Sure her bullying had gone down since 6th grade, but her sarcastic and snarky remarks remained. They all know now why, Helga found her outlet, her own personal therapy. Instead of knitting or carving soap or turning to food, Helga turned to music.

The applause ruptured through the walls and could be heard outside the building. Helga's smile couldn't get any bigger without breaking her face. 'Wow, I'm doing it. Their actually listening and liking what they hear!' Helga thought ecstatically. She looked at best friend who was practically jumping out of her seat, obviously the same thought going through her mind. "Thank you, very much!" Helga said through the mic. The crowd responding with more clapping. Helga looked towards Rhonda and Lila who looked back with envy in their eyes and pursed lips. The attention, for once, wasn't on them. Helga grinned evilly, 'Just you wait Ms. Perfect', she thought with sinful satisfaction, 'I'm going to get back what you stole from me.'

As the clapping died down, Helga spoke, "That was a song I written a while back, when I was getting the hang of playing Betsy, my guitar, while I was just goofing around with Phoebe," she laughed at herself, "we were dancing around and acting like fools in her room." The mass of people laughed back. Helga bit her lip and grinned, "Would you like to hear more?" The crowd cheered in replay.

'NO,' Lila thought to herself, hating the fact Helga can garner this much attention in only a bit of time, 'this is going to be so bad tonight.'

While Lila thought hateful things towards the obviously now soon-to-be teen star of Hillwood, Arnold was staring at Helga in admiration. Completely forgetting about Lila and holding her hand. He clapped along with the crowd, wanting and needing more. That was just a glimpse of seeing into her creative mind. 'I want to hear more, Helga!' Arnold thought, smiling.

Gerald was just staring at Helga in a state of shock. Thinking of the girl with pig tails, a uni brow, and who called him names on a day to say basis. That girl on that stage, who has so much passion for music, can't possibly be his childhood bully. Of course him and Helga aren't as hateful to each other as before, they are sort of friends, just not close. They tolerate each other because of Phoebe and Arnold, and that's it. Sure they laugh at some jokes the other would make, but nothing that can bring them together. Gerald isn't in that circle of trust Helga shares with Phoebe, even Arnold is barely past the borders. They walk a fragile line since this past summer. They share things together, but they make sure not to damage the relationship they have. No one understands what happened to them, except Phoebe, and no one questions it, in fear someone might get hurt.

Brett was clapping with the rest of the crowd, finally understanding Helga's absence with Phoebe after school. They were spent practicing for this show that is sure to explain everything. 'Whatever happens tonight', Brett reasoned thoughtfully while cheering, 'I have to stay and hear her out. She also told me to make Arnold and Gerald stay'. Brett remembered her words as she told him this before the show started and she left to go inside the dressing room, 'The have to listen to what we have to say. Please Brett, I'm counting on you'. Of course Brett promised her, he'd do anything for her, even though they did break up. That's just how great a guy he is.

"Well, let's continue our story, shall we?" Helga said as the clapping went down. "Now, with most stories, it all seems to be centered around love. And love is a powerful things to have. Love is basically centered around everything whether it's family, friendship, or just 'like-liking' someone." The crowd laughed. "There are down falls of love. Losing a friend, losing trust, or gaining heartbreaks. It all matters on the person who handles it. Whether they treat the good poorly," Helga glared at Lila briefly before quickly turning back to the crowd. "Or a hard break up in devastation for months until you find someone to mend your heart and try again." Brett smiled, remembering Helga and her thoughts about how he can't possibly want to date her. He understood how careful she was with her heart after everything she's been through in her life. "I've learned that you can't predict love or plan for it. For someone like me who is obsessed with organization and planning, I love the idea that love is the one exception to that. Love is the one wild card in our lives." The crowd clapped at speech, a few even teared up a little, thinking of their own hurt and pains. "So naturally, my story tonight starts with a crush I've had since forever ago. Even before middle school."

All of her classmates made an audible gasp and they started talking, wondering who the 'poor fellow might be. Everyone except Arnold and Lila. Helga and Phoebe rolled their eyes. 'This is going to be a long night', they thought simultaneously. Helga took a deep breath to calm herself. "Yes, you chuckle heads," Helga said bitterly, "don't be so dramatic. I'm explaining myself tonight, remember? Now, why don't you all wait and then try and figure it out through my music? Just listen to our stories, you can all gossip later. This isn't really easy, okay?" Silence. "Well then, why don't we start?" Applause sounded and Helga smiled, not at all trying to look at Arnold. Whose eyes were wide and mouth open in shock, and Lila's fists were clenched together. 'This can't be happening, not tonight. She wants everyone to know what happened between us.' Arnold thought, thinking of their last summer. Lila was glaring at Helga through a haze of red, 'This can't happen, not tonight.'


	3. Chapter 2 Sweet Escape & Beautiful Eyes

*I Don't Own Anything- except Brett ;) All rights to Craig Bartletts and the owners of the songs* Songs Titles at bottom*

Chapter 2 Sweet Escape to your Beautiful Eyes

'I have to do this now. They are all waiting for me to pluck a chord, to sing, to give them the explanation they crave.' Helga took a breath to steady herself. Freaking out couldn't even cover the feelings that were bursting through Helga. Sure she sang two songs already, but that was that. They didn't even cover half of her feelings for Arnold! She just went ahead and blurted it out. 'Oh well, only people who know is Phoebe, Li-la, and Arnold. And Brainy. And Doctor Bliss. And Gertie. And I think Phil has a inkling.' Helga thought frantically. She bit her lip. 'This is what you worked for Helga. You're a Pataki. Nothing gets in your way of what you want. Nothing. Not even yourself.' Helga thought to herself, rationalizing. 'Besides, the rest of the dolts in this room are too stupid to realize it. The only person in our class with green eyes besides Arnold is Brainy. Hell, they'll think it's Brainy because they think since he _used_ to be weird in grade school, and I was well… _me_, they'll jump right to that conclusion! I'm safe… for a while.'

Helga spoke to the crowd, carefully choosing her words, "The reason I fell for this guy is because, to me, he's this great person who no one 'truly' understands. I am lucky to even know him. I feel as though he's helped me in a lot of situations, and I, him. Our relationship back then, before we became friends, was… off putting. In order to hide my feelings, I showed aggressive behavior, so no one was able to know what I felt in my heart towards this boy." Helga was satisfied with herself, when she looked out in the crowd, they were all still dumbfounded. Well, except a few. Arnold was looking straight at her, fighting off a beet red blush that graced his cheeks, Lila was fuming, and Phoebe had excused herself to make a call. No doubt making sure their two special guests arrive on time for their present after a couple more songs. Helga wanted to give a certain anniversary couple her early gift. Helga searched past the blinding lights for Dr. Bliss, and she saw her give a wave. Helga smiled brightly in return. 'I'm so proud of you, Helga,' Dr. Bliss thought to herself, 'You've come a long way. No matter what happens, know this is a good thing you're doing tonight.'

"So in these lyrics that I had written, and will sing for all of you tonight, is a passage way to my deepest feelings that I made myself squash down until I had my guitar on my lap and a pen in my hand," Helga smiled sheepishly, her first showing of nervousness in front of people. The crowd cheer her on, begging her to continue, so she did. "Before we start playing, I just want to say, thank you. And…" Helga smirked and narrowed her bright blue eyes, "I'm still going to be the same Helga G. Pataki come Monday morning. So no making fun of me when I'm letting down my walls, or else." The crowd clapped in response.

'Wow,' Arnold thought, 'I get to hear what she has to say finally. After waiting for years since we were three, she's going to let me in fully.' Arnold was excited, nervous, and in admiration. He wouldn't even be able to let his feelings out this publicly. 'Since last summer, we wouldn't even go near this dilemma of ours, until now i guess. We'll finally reach an understanding… Helga is definitely the strongest person I know.'

Helga smiled genuinely, letting her thoughts of all the music invade her mind, letting down all her defenses only a Pataki could hold. "This is called, 'Beautiful Eyes'. It was one of the first songs I wrote, so no judging. It's a workings of a 6th grader." Helga laughed before she started strumming, as the band followed her lead, she looked at Arnold. Her blush flooded her cheeks as he watch her. 'I can't believe I'm doing this,' Helga thought, trying to get the nervous butterfly's out of her stomach, 'I must be delusional or high as heck to go even this far.' She quickly fluttered her gaze away, realizing she was getting lost in his. Staring into the crowd, she sang.

_Your beautiful eyes_

_Stare right into my eyes_

_and sometimes I think of you late at night_

_I don't know why_

_I want to be somewhere where you are_

_I want to be where..._

Arnold couldn't help but get lost in her voice and lyrics. 'It's too beautiful not to get hypnotized by her…' Arnold eyes widened, 'Did I just call my tomboy best friend beautiful?' His heart thumped hard against his chest.

_You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine_

_So baby, make me fly_

_My heart has never felt this way before_

_I'm looking through your_

_I'm looking through your eyes_

'I guess I did,' Arnold's smile turned crooked as he listened with his head on his hands. Suddenly, a jab to his ribbed bolted him awake from his stupor. Lila gave him an intimidating look and forcibly snatched his hand in hers. Arnold grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders and apologized helplessly. They both turned to continue to listen.

_I wake up, I'm alive_

_In only a little while... I'll cry_

_Cause you're my lullaby_

_So baby come hold me tight cause I-I_

_I want to be everything you need_

_I want to be where..._

'I think it's working!' Phoebe thought excitedly. 'We're not even close to the one hour mark!' As Helga played on with the chorus, Phoebe was letting herself getting lost in their memories together growing up. They've came a long way and now it seems just yesterday Helga's was walking through Phoebe's door saying, "Pheebs, you gotta listen to this, I can't believe I made my first song! Some day, I'm going to play it for him. Promise me." Phoebe smiled brightly and thought, 'I kept my promise to you, Helga. I'm glad you're enjoying it.'

_Just as long as you're mine_

_I'll be your everything tonight_

_Let me love you, kiss you_

_Oh baby let me miss you_

_Let me see your_

_Dream about_

_Dream about_

_Dream about your eyes_

_Eyes, Eyes...Beautiful eyes_

Helga heard applause cut through the air like a cannon ball. They all were just so enamored by her voice and couldn't help the shouts of joy leaving their mouths. Almost everyone in the room can relate and they were cheering for her. Helga giggled softly in return, a light blush gracing her cheeks. She peeked a look at the front table and saw Lila seething. Lila was shooting looks of warning to the blonde haired guitarist and Helga just smiled sweetly back. 'Dont worry Ms. Perfect. The show didn't even begin yet. Just you wait your perfectly bought face.' Helga thought then looked at Arnold, he gave her a knowing smile with a blush if his own. 'Oh my sweet,' Helga thought to herself wistfully, 'you still think I only harbor small feelings for you. Those days in July and August are greatest and worst memories of my heart.' Helga grinned at her beloved nonetheless, knowing full well their feelings will be revealed.

"Why thank you all!" Applause and cheers were going around. Carefully wording everything again, she continued. "The band is going to take a quick break, but I'm going to grace you with presence without them," The band left and she smirked as the crowd chuckled and applauded. "Well, anyways, after my crush came, I realized I still had a reputation to maintain. Being a Pataki makes me stubborn and to trying to hide my secret made it worse. This boy couldn't know anything I felt. Nothing at all. But still, deep down, I wanted to be close to him. So I helped in a way no one else could," Helga and Arnold thought of San Lorenzo, "and when I did, we became good enough to be friends. We hung out together in private, but in public, I was still Helga G. Pataki. Then he asked me one day, why I couldn't I be myself in front of everyone else? Why do I always have to call him names in front of our friends? When I didn't he got annoyed and asked me 'Why couldn't I be sweet?' and then walked away to cool down his anger. Well," she looked around the room, started strumming and smirked, "Here's my answer."

Arnold was listening intently with a smiled plastered on his face as she hummed the beginning of the song. He couldn't believe he wasn't running away from his seat, he noticed Lila wanted to go, but he ignored her and instead stayed seated. Listening to his friend on stage. Of course he remembered that question he asked her, they were young. A month after saving his parents from La Sombra, with the help of Helga and Gerald, his family settled in nicely at the sunset arms. His parents got a room next to Mr. Hyunh and Helga and Arnold were hanging out together none stop, either at his house or hers. Learning more of each other every day. But when Arnold offered to walk her home as they stood on his stoop, Sid and Harold came by making kissing faces at them. Arnold and Helga blushed and then she proceeded to yell at them saying to "Go back to whatever pile of crap you crawled out of, Football Head and I are just talking," while shaking her fist. She turned to Arnold and said she better go but then Arnold attacked her with his questions. After he got mad, they both walked off, but then Arnold called her the next hour saying it was okay. He didn't need to know, but now he's getting his answer.

_If I could be sweet,_

_I would, but first of all, let me say,_

_I must apologize for _

_acting stank and treating you this way. _

_'Cause I've been_

_Acting like sour milk_

_Fell-on-the-floor_

_It's your fault,_

_You didn't shut the refrigerator,_

_So maybe that's the reason _

_I've been acting so cold. _

The crowd cheered loudly as she sang to the complicated verse so perfectly. 'Her voice is so clear like a bell…' thought Arnold.

_If I could escape,_

_And recreate a place that's my own world,_

_And I could be your favorite girl,_

_Forever; perfectly together. _

_Now tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?_

_If I could be sweet,_

_Sorry, but I know I've been a real bad girl._

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt,_

_Whatsoever; we can make it better. _

_Now tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?_

_Sweet escape; sweet escape. _

'Who does this girl think she is?' Lila thought, 'I mean, I'm in the room. She could at least have the decency to NOT serenade my boyfriend in front of me. Even though I couldn't care less about him.' Lila glanced at her boyfriend and saw a crooked smile with eyes half lidded. He only he gave Lila that look and attention for the past school year. She was seething in her seat. 'Good thing Helga has a boy friend.' She looked at Brett, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Lila was confused. 'Shouldn't he be jealous?' Her thoughts were caught off by the verse.

_You let me drown,_

_I'm at lowest boiling point_

_Come help me out. _

_I need to get me out of this joint. _

_Come on let's bounce,_

_Counting on you to turn me around,_

_Instead of clowning around,_

_Let's look for some common ground. _

_Oh, baby_

_Times been getting a little crazy,_

_I've been getting a little lazy,_

_Waiting for you to come save me,_

_I can see that you're angry,_

_By the way you treat me,_

_Hopefully you don't leave me,_

_Wanna take you with me. _

As she sung the chorus, and the crowd cheered her on andclapped along to her music, Helga walked to the very front of the stage. She stood there smiling as she was swaying her hips the music. The crowd was cheering for her, they loved her enthusiasm in each of her songs, the beat, and her lyrics. Helga began walking back to the middle as her song came to a close.

_Sweet escape._

_Ooo, Ooo, Ooo, OoooOoo, Ooo,_

_Ooo. _

The crowd erupted and started jumping out of there seats. Helga stood there smiling widely, laughing with the crowd. "Thank you so much! This feels like a dream, but I know it's not. I'm not in my underwear and you all are actually clapping," The laughter and more applause filled Helga's ears. "Well, I would just like to say-" She cut off her voice as four people entered the packed room. Helga's smiled widened even more. "Looks like my guests for tonight made it! Welcome! I have a present for our favorite town couple."

***Authors note: Sorry, I know this chapter is a bit shorter. Well a lot shorter. I feel like I already explained everything I needed to explain so far. There is more to come though ;]

Songs

from Prologue- Umbrella, owned by Rihanna, but a cover by Taylor Swift

from Chapter 1- Diary of me, by Taylor Swift

from Chapter 2- Beautiful Eyes, by Taylor Swift

Sweet Escape, by Gwen Stefani, but a cover by Taylor Swift

These can be found on YouTube! Or just google them and then it'll take you to YouTube! I'll be using her songs from her CDs soon, it's just that these songs fit the story at the moment. I hope you all understand and find the songs. Personally, I think their great! :) thanks for reviewing everyone! Remember, if you review, then it'll let me know if I'm not just wasting my time. Also, I have a question- does it matter if I use the whole song in this story? I mean, I've been cutting out some choruses and I feel like it's okay, because I don't want the songs to be longer than my writing. If you all know what I mean? Anyway, thanks! and tell me what y'all think! (I know, I know. The jungle kiss didn't happen, but a strong friendship came! It needs to be this way for my story. Sorry :(***


	4. Chapter 3 Gertie's Song Oh My My My

***All rights to Craig Bartlett and Taylor Swift. Song: Mary's Song (Oh my my my) by Taylor Swift*** Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Pookie's Song (Oh My My My)

"Now what is all this about Short Gal? I'm missing out on my raspberry pie Pookie made for me." Phil laughed, the kind of laugh that a person loves to hear because every one knows it comes from the heart. Phil had his arm around Gertie's shoulders as the two walked in the dim room with Miles and Stella in tow. Their curious gazes had widened as they took in their surroundings. Helga was smiling widely at the couple and then gestured for them to come forward.

Phoebe left her seat beside Gerald and guided the party of four to a reserved table in the front, right of the stage; it was lighted with a set of three candles in the middle. The crowd was in silent wonderment, waiting to see what was in is store for them. Arnold's parents took a seat, but before the elder couple could sit, Helga spoke to them from her head mic.

"Gertie, Phil, could you come up on this stage? I have a gift for you." Just then, two men came from behind the stage curtain with three chairs the band followed. When they were settled in, they started playing a soft melody.

Gertie looked at Helga with a sly smile and a soft glint in her green eyes. Those very same green eyes her and Arnold share. "Eleanor, what are you doing?" Helga gave a small, 'just come up here and you'll see' smile to her and then gestured with her hand again. As Phil and Gertie made their way up the stairs and sat in the seats that were appointed to them, Helga sat also, with a guitar on her lap, fingers on the fret, and her pick softly strumming as she smiled gently towards them; showing the soft side she possessed, only to be let loose on occasion. Helga turned towards the crowd and spoke with a contented look on her face.

"Well, these two have been together for years now, and I'm sure everyone knows, they are still deeply in love with each other." The crowd cheered as Gertie waved their joined hands in the air like they've won a champion boxing match, beaming. Helga chuckled, "I just wanted to celebrate you both with a song I wrote for you. You see, I believe the greatest love story is one between two people who love each other after being together for years. Through all odds and always make each other keep on their toes. I admire you both, and I hope one day when my prince charming will come out of his shell, we can have a love as great as yours." Gertie and Phil gave each other a knowing look and squeezed each others hands. "Thanks for the stories, Gertie, you give me hope." Helga smiled.

Arnold perked up at her last statement, after being in complete and utter awe from this angel that is his best friend. The fact Helga would do this for his own grandparents made his heart beat faster. It shows how big her heart is, and that it can actually get bigger. But what confused him was how Helga could share stories with his grandparents. They were always together at his home at the boarding house, just him and Helga, and he never left her alone. Helga usually spoke with his relatives while he was is the room, and if he wasn't, it was usually brief. Arnold did know though, in those brief moments, Helga made his family members fall in love with her. She was taken in almost instantly and his parents loved her. Stella and Miles practically treat her like a daughter, they were so fond of her wit, her spunk, her modesty, her selflessness and courage to stand up for what's right… her plain beauty and smile that lights up the darkest rooms she walks in… Arnold shook his head to clear it. 'How would they have spoken, much less traded stories?' He wondered in thought.

~Flashback~

It was the week before the ending of summer before their freshmen year at Hillwood High School. Helga was running down the road at nine in the morning towards the red boarding house. It was Arnold and Helga's first summer apart that they hadn't spent together; him and his parents had made a trip of checking in the Green-Eyes, since they had missed the annual spring break trip to San Lorenzo. Arnold wouldn't let his parents leave him behind ever again, so they made this deal between them. Helga made sure they wrote in a notebook they kept all their letters in. Since the Shortman's first trip during the spring break their 5th grade year, they'd been filling up blue and pink notebooks left and write. Exchanging drawings, what they were up too, etc. Helga made it sound like it was no big deal, but Arnold knew without asking she just wanted to make sure he was okay. So he played along and sent his pictures as well. With their annual summer tradition being canceled, they used up a whole five subject notebook. Helga even sent him a sketch book so he could practice and draw the wild life of the foreign and exotic place.

Usually their families would go to the beach every summer since their spring break in fourth grade. Both families figured, since they both liked it so much, why not go during the longer break between school years? After that, it became a tradition to go. The Patakis brought extra sun block for Big Bob, and the Shortmans brought the boarding house occupants. They stilled shared the house duplex and spent their summered together. The Patakis would only stay a short while, but after a lot of convincing and yelling on Helga's part, she always stayed the remainder of time with the Shortman's. Of course Grandpa and Grandma didn't mind, they loved 'Eleanor'! Miles and Stella also adored the girl who brought them closer to their long lost son. They would do anything for her, but Helga always kept it modest, saying their was no need, but that just made the Shortmans love her more. So every summer, her and Arnold had spent it together having the time of their lives, eventually becoming best friends. They were barely inseparable during that time. Of course, Arnold still had Gerald, and Helga had her Pheebs, but to Helga and Arnold, there was a bond between them neither could explain.

Well, to Helga, she was giving in to the hope that maybe, just maybe, someday he'll fall for her. Her love for him intensified every passing summer, and her unrequited love songs she'd written increased. No love for another could ever out match her passion for the football headed boy. No one could match his charm, his kindness. (*Insert the famous Helga Swoon*)

But, to Arnold, dense as ever Arnold, he was happy he was getting so close to Helga. Her bullying had gone down, it was just a slight tease now. Her calling him "Football Head" or "Arnoldo" was more of a friendly nickname, instead of torture; he'd be worried now if she didn't call him that. Arnold learned to read her emotions and when to help or to not, when to offer advice or just a hug with contented silence, much to Helga's secret pleasure. To Arnold, Helga being his best 'girl best friend', as he repeatedly explained to his teasing grandpa, is the best thing he could ask for. He didn't know if he could picture his life with out her.

As Helga bounded the front steps of Arnold's stoop, she knocked twice before opening the door and walking in. "…Football Head?" she called, looking into the living room. Arnold was supposed to be home by now, since his flight arrived at eight thirty and the airport wasn't that far away from the boarding house. They just needed to catch a quick cab and they'll be back to their regular routine.

"Why, hello, Eleanor!" Helga turned and smiled to see Gertie sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. She was sipping a cup of coffee and had their china set up like a tea party complete for two. It was decked out in doilies, pots of tea, finger food that consisted of a basket of biscuits and toast with an assortment of jellies and a bit of butter on the side. A bright green vase of yellow, white, pink, and orange daisies, most likely picked from the flower garden Stella had planted in the back yard, was set in the middle of the table. "Arnold's flight has been delayed by a couple of hours in California, and I figured since their going to be late, 'why not have tea with my dear friend Eleanor?" Gertie smiled sweetly to Helga.

Helga's cheeks wore a bright shade of red from being caught practically pining away all summer for Gertie's grandson, and rushing over to the boarding house around the time Arnold and his parents would arrive. Helga nodded in acceptance to Gerties request and took the opening seat across from her old friend.

Gertie's gaze softened, as did her knowing smile, "Would like some tea ma' lady? I brewed it my self. Oh! And please, help your self to my home made biscuits. The toast is actually fresh bread, from the grocery down the block." Helga laughed at this and took a sip of her tea and smeared grape jelly across her biscuit.

She decided to play along, after all, no one here can see her as she lets her emotional walls go down. "Why, Gertie! This whole arrangement takes my breath away. And these hors d'oeuvres! Why, their simply exquisite!" They both laughed whole heartedly. About fifteen minutes passed and they were enjoying themselves.

"How has your summer been, dear? I realize our usual escape to the tropical oasis was declined this year and Kimba had been absent as well; traveling with the young explorers." Gertie gave her a secret smile.

"Oh, you know," Helga giggled nervously, a blush rising, "it's different this year, especially since we're starting high school in a week. Being with out Arnold is weird."

Gertie laughed, "You two have been joined at the hip since you two were young. You were such a sweet young girl. Reminds me quite of myself." Helga looked her then, with eyes in wonder.

"What were you like when you were younger, Gertie?" Helga asked.

Gertie gave a small smile and sipped her tea. "I was quite like you are. Sweet, charming, cunning, and a bit snarky, but a sweet, adorable little girl at best," they both laughed aloud. "I was very sportsy, you know. I wasn't a miss priss, as you could say. I always hung around th boys, pulling pranks on them, raising havoc around our small town." Gertie's mouth turned to a smirk and her eyes softened and glazed over as the distant memories entered her mind. "But there was always this young boy in our class of twelve students that I payed extra attention to." Helga gulped, it's sounded a little bit too close to home about her own childhood. But she pressed forward.

"How come, who was it?"

The old grandma smiled at the young child. "A boy who had the lightest brown eyes in the whole county and a way to make me laugh when no one else could. Our daddies and mom's were friends, so we were kind of forced to hang out together. I was a young girl, about seven, but since my brilliance was so remarkable," they both chuckled. "I got to skip a few grades. He was nine years old, but he was shorter than me. I always teased him about it, no matter if we were playing in his back yard or not. It just made me so happy that I could tease him and he couldn't do anything because he was a boy and I a girl. That's how it should always be, you know."

Helga nodded, but before she could reply, Phil walked in and said, "She was always saying she was going to beat me up because she could. That it would be easy as the snap of her fingers and as true as the sky was blue," He turned to his wife. "but you never did, did you?" He laughed as she shook her head. He pulled up a chair, and kissed Gertie on the cheek.

The young teen was staring at them both, mouth gaping like a fish. Her mind was trying to wrap the idea around it like it was an unsolvable puzzle. "Y-you mean," The elderly watch the girl in amusement, knowing grins gracing their faces. She looked at Phil, "You married your tormentor?!" she asked in disbelief. 'If it could happen to them, who says Arnold and I couldn't-' Helga shook her head to clear it. 'Yeah, right, Helga. Arnold's always saying how I'm such a good best friend. Like it's final. Best friends…' Helga thought bitterly. She turned her attention back to the situation at hand when she heard Phil laughing loudly along with Gertie.

"Well," Phil started as his laughing fit wore off. "Fell in love with my own, personal, tormentor is more like it. When she finally climbed out of her shell and became my friend. I was about nineteen when I finally noticed her as more than a girl my parents made us go on play dates together. You know what else?" Helga shook her head. "She was my first kiss too!" He laughed heartily. "She conned me into it. Dared me, and when she tried, I ran away but then she jumped on me, and then planted one!" They all laughed, Gertie's pale face was tinged pink.

Helga spoke first, still giggling, "So tell me, you both dated, eventually- obviously. But how was it? Weren't you two teased?" Helga wanted to know. No, needed. She needed at least some advice on how things might turn out IF Arnold started to reciprocate her feelings for him. 'He's so dense…' Helga thought to herself, countless times. Occasionally, much to her horror and devastation, he would sometimes go to her with his 'girl problems'. She would sometimes have to listen to him rave on and on about these girls who were so pretty and 'high class'. Everything Helga wasn't. She sighed and shook her head once again to clear it. 'At least we're best friends, something no girl could counter. As long as both of us don't screw up, then our relationship will remain as it always is.

The elder couple nodded, Gertie spoke, "We were, but it was mainly out of shock from our classmates. They soon got over it after I laid my fist upon one of the biggest fat boy at our school." Gertie smirked triumphantly. Phil laughed as he said, "But our fathers always teased us, saying they always knew we were meant for each other, that we were going to fall in love eventually. Making us blush dark red when we were kids. Our mothers would just roll their eyes playfully and start laughing. As far as we knew, we were teenagers in love."

Gertie said, "We would sneak out together late at night and he would teach me how to drive his daddy's truck. We took it right from the drive way, pushing all the way to the end of the street until it was safe to turn the key and start it up." They laugh in remembrance. "Even though it was pitch dark," she leaned in closer to Helga, and Helga leaned in also, "His brown eyes were still the brightest I've ever seen under that moonlight, Lady Eleanor. I didn't want any of those nights to end." Phil smiled softly at his wife and squeezed her shoulders.

Helga took a sip of her tea, and ask cautiously, "How did you manage to stay together all these years? I mean, didn't you have any fights?" Phil and Gertie looked at each other and smiled lightly.

Phil spoke first, "Well, she was always teasing me, but more in a playful way. You see… it wasn't until I got myself drafted to the war to fight the Nazi's did our first real fight happened." Gertie smiled a sad smile as the memories clouded her old mind. She said to Helga, "I was worried for him. I was yelling and screaming at him, I felt betrayed that he would leave me. I slammed the door in his face that night when he told me. The next morning, I saw him sitting in front of my window. I asked him what the heck was he doing and he said-"

Phil cut her off as said while looking at her, "You forgot our good night kiss."

Gertie smiled softly at him him then turned back to Helga, "So, I decided all we could do was wait it out. Before I knew it, years later, he comes back a war hero," they both laughed at this, "and he knocks on my door asking if I wanna to go hang out by that old tree in his back yard. When we arrived, he proposed, and then we got married. The whole town showed up at the little white church. Our mamas were crying and our daddy's had an, 'I told you so' face on and then we moved into this old house. We had babies of own to take care of, and then, here we are." Gertie had a wide smile at their little love story, Phil did too.

Helga was in complete and utter awe at the two. It was an amazing love story, one she wished she could have and tell one day to her own grandchildren. "That's an amazing love you two have. I wonder why Arnold never told me this."

Phil laughed, "Oh, Shortman still didn't put two and two together that Pookie here is Gertie from my photo album. He's a little dense you know." Gertie and Helga shared a knowing smile before Helga replied, "Trust me, I know."

Just then, the door opened, and Arnold walked in with his parents. Helga ran to them and gave his parents a hug first. Stella smiled lovingly at the young girl, "We sure did miss you Helga." Miles nodded in agreement.

"I missed you too," Helga replied sweetly. She turned to look at Arnold. She had a blush as she took in the noticeably different boy in front of her. He was tanned, he grew even more, able to look each other in the eye at 5'8, they were both still growing though, and he a bit toner than before. His hair was messier than ever and his green eyes were shining in excitement at seeing her again. They hugged each other then ran upstairs to his room, he proceeded to show her his sketches and tell her about his trip.

Arnold had to admit to himself, a 15 year old Helga was beautiful. She was taller most girls in their class, her silky blonde hair was down to her mid back, but she almost always wore in pig tails with a beanie, but today it was in a side braid with her hot pink beanie covering it, her bangs popping out below.

He smiled at the beanie. In the sixth grade he caught her crying once behind the dumpsters because a lot of people were making fun of her bow. He didn't know why, he loved it. It suited her. So he gave her a hug and they walk to the nearby clothing store. He smiled at her before showing her a hot pink beanie he picked out and handed it to her. He untied the silky pink fabric and tied it around her neck, putting it into another bow and twisted it to the side. He took the beanie again and placed on her head. Helga was silent through the whole process but when it was over and she saw his eye twinkling smile, she felt tears in her eyes start to form. Arnold had saw it and then crashed into her, pulling her into a hug. She whispered a 'thank you' and he only held her tighter in response.

~End of Flashback~

The band picked up the melody from the beginning and Helga played along with them. She smiled at the couple from where she sat, then she turned her attention the crowd, and sang their story.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Gertie and Phil listened and watched with wide eyes at the young woman. Her voice telling their history in a beautiful melody right in front if them. Miles, Stella, and Arnold listened too, completely enraptured by Helga.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I..._

_Oh my my my my_

Gertie and Phil were holding in their laughter as the memories entered their minds. So young and naive they were; kids. Helga turned to look at Arnold, her smile wide as she sang.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my..._

The most of the crowd was thinking it, especially Arnold, 'She's amazing to be doing this.' They all watched as Phil held Gertie's handed and guided her off her seat. They started dancing slowly as Helga sang to them. A man behind the curtain took their seats silently. Gertie had little tears of happiness in her eyes as Helga sang on.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my my my..._

As soon as Helga finished strumming, Gertie tackled her into a warm hug, tears falling down her cheeks with a smile as wide as a half crescent moon. "Thank you, Eleanor." Gertie whispered in her ear. Applause was vibrating against the walls of the café and the attenders hand tears in their eyes. Jason, the owner, was clapping wildly. He wasn't aware of the gift either, Helga had only told Phoebe and the band. Arnold was standing up and clapping also, a grin plastered on his face. He was seeing his best friend in a new light and he was liking her more and more. Phil walked up and hugged Helga and said "Thank you, Short Gal." He guided Gertie back to the table while the applause was still going strong.

Helga smiled at the crowd, 'This night is going great… too bad it's about to take a turn for the worse soon,' she thought to herself uneasily. 'It's all going to be up to Arnold now.'

***Authors Note

This was the main reason I wanted to right this, this chapter right here! I was just listening to it one day and I was like… hmmm. Sounds like something Phil and Gertie would live like before Arnold.…

So here I am! I'm excited. Tell me whatcha think? Also- I'm not going to do only Taylor swift songs in this fan fic, but it was what I was intending to do for Helga's performance. It was challenge I presented to myself before writing it all out. I wanted to see if I could do this based on T. Swift songs, but that isn't all I listen to. I listen to all kinds of genres and through out this story I was going to add in other artists and band. (Katy Perry or Demi Lovato - Bowling for Soup, it could switch from Helga or Arnold with this band - and some Jack Johnson or another Male artist for Arnold ;D You can tell me some songs you might think will fit in this story, trust me, I'm open for anything. But I AM going to do a certain Tim McGraw feat a certain someone song, I can promise you that, for the ending of this story. I already have it planned ;) you can guess what it is! :D until next time! ***


	5. Chapter 4 Dear John

***Here it is! It's a long one! oh and I don't own anything except for some put in characters. Craig Bartlett and Taylor swift own it. (I used some quotes from T. Swift) Oh and the song is the live version of dear John, from her world tour CD. I feel it has more emotion and the fireworks in the back ground is just awesome. Carry on. :) ***

Chapter 4 Dear John

The crowded room had quieted and was waiting for Helga to continue. She was trying to will herself to say speech, but when she looked around the room, she didn't know if she could let herself go of all of the depressing emotions. Her whole freshman year had its own ups and downs. Arnold had started his basketball season and was focused on that, while Phoebe had her academics. Sure she had them on the weekends, and sure she was good enough to go for the sports, but she wasn't into the whole team thing her freshman year. She didn't think she would like it, so she just kept to herself. It was her second semester when she started hanging out with a new crowd whenever Arnold and Phoebe weren't around. 'I was such a confused kid back then,' Helga thought, staring out in the crowd. 'How will they understand what I've been through?'

Phoebe knew what song was next so she made sure to wave her hand, catching Helga's scared eye. She called out to her, "You can do it, Helga!" She gave her blonde best friend a meaningful smile.

Helga took a deep breath, released, and spoke. "I'm sure every one remembers their freshmen year, am I right?" the crowd nodded, laughing or grimacing at the memories. 'Oh no,' Arnold thought, a deep frown and darkness encasing his features. 'I still can't believe what he did to her. I should've, she should've…' He let his thought wonder off as she continued. Helga tightened her jaw as she continued. "Well, I remember mine, though sometimes I want to forget. You see, coming into high school I was trying to find my place. Trying to see where I fit. My crush I had since I was young had ventured off doing his thing for a while, of course, being best friends, we still hung out when ever he was free. I felt like I needed to find my place. So by second semester, I hung out with some older students; seniors." Phoebe, Arnold, and Helga had their eyes narrowed and rage boiling as they remembered second semester, and their first real high school party away from home.

~Flashback~

It was a few days before their first spring break as high school students. Plans all around Hillwood High was flittering about the halls. Ranging from parties, to sleepovers, to spending days at the beach or the lake. Helga was sitting at a booth in Slausen's after school, with her new found friends, chatting about the upcoming week of no school.

Her friends were older, they had taken her under their wing as you could say. Helga, the confident girl that she was, decided no trouble could come from them. Lexi, a girl with pitch black hair was a tough girl with a passion for painting, she was the one Helga mostly hung out with; but Helga mainly looked up to someone else. John. He was reckless, daring, and was always charming. Always managing to make her laugh. Normally Helga wouldn't be caught dead with a guy like him, since was also a womanizer, but she couldn't help herself to be slightly charmed by his ways. She felt John understood her in a way even Arnold didn't, he was fun to be around also, and Helga couldn't help but gain a bit of a crush on him. He was tall, built impressively, and had these dark blue eyes that seemed to glow a bit. He had this mystery that she wanted to crack. Helga knew she still loved Arnold, irrevocably in love with her football headed prince, but she figured why not try to look somewhere else? 'Arnold definitely isn't interested in me,' Helga always thought to herself bitterly, 'his girl best friend.'

Helga had noticed that John gave her the kind of attention she always craved from Arnold, but she also noticed John always kept a wandering eye on other girls as well. She wasn't about to let herself get rejected, not about to be put in the 'Friend zone' once again, and not about to let an opportunity as having a boy like John get away from her. So she would flirt with him, try it out, and John would reply like the Casanova he is. Helga was enamored by him, she wasn't the only one though, but she was a little optimistic about her feelings. Her and Johns relationship was always cat and dog with their flirting, but he always kept her at arms length. Their conversations over the phone at night always kept her guessing, either giving her butterflies, from the sweet nothings he would say, or get her anger rising up by the indifference he would send her, but then apologizing, saying he was just being stupid. Helga didn't know why, but she would always forgive him, and act like it was nothing. After she introduced him to Arnold though, Arnold would always tell her he didn't trust him. Helga just waved him off, "It's not like you really listen to me after I give you girl advice, Arnoldo." Arnold would just shake his head and change the subject.

"I'm thinking we should have a party," said Lexi, her gray eyes in excitement. "We could have it at the lake house my family owns. We can invite the whole senior class… and have a few refreshments while we're at it." She and John smirked at each other. Helga just shrugged her shoulders, she wasn't interested in drinking, and Lexi and John knew it.

"I don't really care, as long as we have something to do."

John looked at her and grinned, "What? Helga the fearless doesn't want to party with the upper classmen?"

Helga rolled her eyes, "It's not like I'm a prude or anything, I'm just not that comfortable with being wasted and saying things I won't remember the next morning." Helga also thought of her drunkened mother and her childhood. Sure Miriam was in AA meetings, and being sober for about 2 years now, but there was always that bottle of vodka and her smoothie mix in the back of the cabinet. There in case she really needed it and can relapse. "Besides," she smirked evilly at him, "I'd like to remember how much of an ass you'll make of your self at the party." Lexi and Helga laughed at him.

John rolled his eyes playfully and poked her side. He laughed as she jumped and made a brief glare at him, smiling slightly. "So that's it then?" he asked them. "Party at Lexi's?" They shrugged in response and nodded. "Well, let's get planning. This Saturday; it'll be like a kick off to spring break." They continued eating their ice cream and joking around at Slausen's before Helga looked at her watch. Three forty-five.

"Hey, guys, I gotta go." Helga got up to leave, putting five dollars on the table for her food and a part of the tip. "I'll catch you later Lex." She looked at John with a grin, "Call me later?"

John's eyes were currently on the two senior girls who walked in, wearing a bit of promiscuous clothing attire. He finally noticed Helga staring at him with a annoyed look on her face, he smiled his winning smile at her and watched her melt with satisfaction. "Yeah, I'll call you tonight." Lexi was shaking her head disapprovingly, knowing full well of Johns tactics.

With that, Helga left to meet Arnold at the boarding house; her beating heart being heard from her ears. Her infatuation with both boys was taking a toll on her. She bounded the familiar stoop, knowing all the steps to his house and room by heart. She was greeted by the stray animals running out, and she walked in the red building. Miles saw her first.

"He's in his room Helga," Miles smiled her and chuckled as he watched her race up the steps. 'Those two are meant for each other,' he thought to himself as he went to help his wife in the kitchen, getting ready for dinner. 'It's only a matter of time.'

Arnold was on his computer, typing up his essay for history to get it out of the way, when Helga slammed the door open and jumped on his bed. He chuckled at her dramatic entrance. Since his season ended in early march, they made a deal to meet each other at his house at four, so she could hang out a bit with Lexi and John. He was fine with Lexi, she seemed like a person he could easily be friends with, it was just John he didn't like. Arnold knew about Johns history with many girls at their school, and he wasn't about to let anything happen to Helga. Arnold knows Helga has been quite taken with John, and there was a feeling of annoyance at that, but he couldn't quite understand it. Arnold just made sure, whenever he was around Helga, to always make sure she was cautious around the eighteen year old Casanova. To Arnold, even though Helga brought on this blusterly exterior of herself, he knew her heart was fragile; Arnold figured it was his job to guard it.

"What are you so happy for?" He asked her, walking up to stand beside his bed, his arm crossed in mock disapproval.

Helga just laughed at him, grabbed his hand to pull him up, and they jumped together like kids. They were laughing happily and then Helga jumped into a seated position, Arnold following suit. Helga and Arnold sat in contented silence until she turned to face him. She wanted him and Phoebe to come to the party, so she'll have more than two people to talk to since it'll most likely be only seniors and a few juniors at the lake house. Helga also knew it'll take a lot of convincing for Arnold to come. Phoebe would come with Helga any ways, just to keep an eye on her, since Phoebe also didn't trust John.

Helga tried to muster up all the excitement and convincing into her facial features as she tried to sell her request. She figured he'd go, just to keep an eye on her, but she wanted him to go. Not just feel obligated to. "I have a request for you."

Arnold nodded, smiling at her over excited face. "Oh yeah? What would that be?"

"How does doing something completely fun and exciting before you go to San Lorenzo on Monday? …Like a party?" She hinted, trying to suggest this idea with as much fun filled fervor as possible.

Arnold may be dense, but he knew where this was going, and who she was excited about. He narrowed his eyes, "Do you want me to go with you to this… 'party'… that John is most likely hosting?" Helga nodded slowly, a grimace showing, awaiting the lecture. Arnold took her hands. "Helga. Is there going to be… alcohol?" She nodded, not looking at him. Arnold sighed, exasperated. "Why would you want to surround yourself with that? Helga, look at me!" Helga lifted her head, looking into his emerald eyes. "I've told already, John isn't any good for you! He's treating you like a toy and you're letting him. This isn't the Helga I've known since I was three. It's like you're losing your mind or something!"

Helga was getting angry, she wasn't one to be lectured at like a child, even if it is Arnold. "Hey, listen here, bucko. I can take care of myself! If my own father doesn't talk to me like this, what makes you think I'll let you," she let go of his right hand to point it at his nose. "talk to me like that? Huh? I'm not exactly a fragile piece of china, football head. I know when to step up and I know when I'm being taken advantage of." Her tone softened and she lowered her finger, taking his hand again. "That's just who he is, he told me a lot of people don't understand him, but that I'm one of the people who gets him." She took a deep breath and counted to ten. She looked at Arnold confidently. "Just hang out with us. The party is on Saturday, and it's at Lexi's lake house. I want you to come, so you can get to know John better."

Arnold didn't like this, not one bit. Although, being the best friend he was, he just nodded and said ok. "Fine. I'll go, but only for you. …On a few conditions."

Helga sighed. "What?"

"No drinking. No smoking. No acting stupid. No being alone with him." Helga glared at him. Arnold put his hands up in defense. "What? You're only fifteen Helga. He's older, and he's graduating in about a month." Arnold thought to himself, 'and I don't want him trying anything on you.' Arnold had no clue why the thought of Helga kissing another guy, or doing other 'things', made him uneasy and full of anger. He just figured he had felt that way because it was Helga, his best friend since they were young. "It's nearing the stage of gross." Arnold made a face that he knew always made Helga laugh.

Helga chuckled in return and playfully pulled his hair. "Fine. No drinking or smoking. You know how I feel about that stuff anyways." He nodded. "But… I just wanna try things out with him. I mean, so what if he's 18 and I'm 15?" A smirk came across her face as his eyes narrowed at her again. "If i can recall correctly… you were head over heels in love with that air head Ruth P. Mcdougal in fourth grade and she was a sixth grader, remember?!"

Arnold blushed; he didn't think she'd remember that. Ruth is a junior now, and she is as much as self absorbed as ever. Ruth had taken a liken to Rhonda and Lila, they follow her around like puppies, learning her ways and everything. Ruth had convinced them to join the Hillwood cheer team, and since then, the young freshmen girls egos had sky rocketed. Rhonda's more than it already was, and Lila had hers go beyond what was expected, but Helga always had figured it would happen eventually. The young polite girl dressed in green with red braids had shown the side Helga always knew was there. (AN: Remember her big speech behind the dumpsters during the episode Married? Well if you don't, go watch it and you'll understand my inspiration for the way Lila is acting in my fanfic;) Helga always knew the best qualities of the poor lonely farm girl who is pretty, smart, funny, kind, and popular; everything Helga wasn't, was an act. Helga figured it was only a matter of time before the simple and shallow girl would show her horns underneath her perfect red braids. But… much to her dismay, Arnold still thought Lila was just a confused girl, and her fourth grade self was still there, deep down.

Helga laughed at Arnold's blush, but he answered her, "I was young then. I didn't know any better, besides," Arnold gave a confident smile. "I grew out of it."

Helga tried to keep a straight face, she truly did, but after seconds of trying, the silence was disrupted by her amused snort and wild laughter. Arnold was just looking at her, an eye brow raised in slight annoyance. "What?" he asked. Helga managed to control it, tears forming her eyes.

"Oh please!" Helga replied, trying to catch her breath. "What about Sherry, or Wendi, with an 'i'?" Arnold frowned. "Gerald and I had to listen to you go on and on about them." Helga stood up then, walking around the room with a hand to her heart, eyes half lidded, and a dramatic lovesick sigh escaping her mouth; though deep down, her heart hurt at those memories. It just helped making fun of him for it, she deepened her voice. "Oh Helga, Sherry is so pretty. Her dark brown hair is so long, it cascades down her back like… magic, and her brown eyes are so pretty. She's pretty." Arnold rolled his eyes with a small smile. Noticing this, Helga sighed dramatically again. "Oh Gerald, there's Wendi! Wendi. Such a perfect name for such a… divine creature. Wendi with an 'i'." Helga sigh once again and fell backwards on his bed next to Arnold. She busted out laughing and Arnold couldn't help but laugh with her. 'Helga was always right about those girls,' Arnold thought to himself.

"Face it, Football head," Helga said, as their laugh dissipated to small chuckles. "You fall for a pretty face and then focus on the personality later." Helga just had to let that observation out, she couldn't hold it in. It still hurt her feelings that he can just overlook her, but she still cherished their friendship for all it's worth.

Arnold just looked at her, not knowing what to say, so he just sighed. They were in contented silence as they stared up at the orange sun setting sky through his glass ceiling. After a few moments his door opened, his mom walking in.

"Kids, dinners ready. Grandma and I made spaghetti." Stella didn't want to interrupt when she saw his son and her favorite teen looking at the sky. Stella wanted them to be together more than anything. She didn't like the other girls her son was often infatuated with. 'I love Arnold but he is just as dense as his father sometimes.'

Arnold and Helga jumped up and walked downstairs to the dining room to eat with the rest of the boarding house. The boarders loved Helga and her antics, especially by the way she treats Oskar at the table.

"Hey, little girl! Can I have your toasted bread, I lost mine, heh heh heh." Oskar asked with his smarmy smile.

Helga looked at him and smirked. "Oh, sure, Oskar," she replied in a sweet as sugar voice. She then licked her bread from to bottom and put it on her plate, to make sure he wouldn't move to get it. "When Abner grows wings and flies back to San Lorenzo." The table laughed as he pouted.

When the laughter subsided, Phil asked, "So, what are two crazy kids going to do this weekend before Shortman here leaves to San Lorenzo?"

Helga looked at Arnold pointedly, she wasn't about to force him, but she wasn't about to take no for an answer either. Arnold sighed and looked at his parents. "Actually, Helga invited me and Phoebe to her friends party at the lake about 45 minutes away. We could be back around when ever you want us, but I wanted to make sure you knew and we'd ask."

Helga nodded. "It's on Saturday and it's supposed to start around 6."

Miles and Stella looked at each other before Stella spoke, "Well, I guess it's okay. I know I can trust you two, so be back by 11, okay?" They nodded. Miles said, "Well, at least you told us and didn't lie. Besides, I know you both will be safe and not do anything stupid." They both grinned. Helga was used to Miles and Stella, it was like they were her own parents, she was practically raised by them. "Who's going to drive you?" Stella asked, with an eye brow raised.

Helga answered when Arnold looked at her. "Oh, my friend Lexi. She's the one throwing it and I'm kind of helping her I guess. I wanted Arnold to come so we can hang out before you guys leave."

Arnold smiled slightly and sighed quietly. He knew Helga always worried about him, even more than Gerald did, whenever he went with his parents to check on the Green Eyes. That's why he loved her. 'Of course in a best friend way,' he reasoned. 'Besides, she's too hung up on John to even think about me that way.' He thought bitterly. Arnold was surprised in himself for thinking that way about Helga. He just shrugged it off and continued eating with his family and best friend.

~Saturday~

The day of the party had showed up and when five thirty rolled around, Helga, Phoebe, and Lexi arrived at Arnold's. Lexi honked the horn twice and waited in their jeep.

"Thanks for taking us," said Helga, smirking she continued. "I know dragging around a few freshmen isn't exactly fun." All three girls laughed.

"Oh don't worry about it," Lexi said grinning. "You guys are cool. Johnny's there already, setting everything up, so it's no sweat off my back."

Phoebe grimaced slightly at Johns name. Her voice turned to a squeaky girl tone, "Besides, we can arrive fashionably late!" They all laughed again as Arnold hopped in the back, next to Phoebe.

"Alright," Arnold said, smirking lightly at the laughing girls. "Lex, show us freshmen how to 'party'."

The girls were giggling at him and Lexi turned to face him with a devious smirk of her own.

"Don't mind if I do." She then sped off, leaving tire marks in front of his house.

The party was in full swing by the time they arrived, and still by nine thirty. The house was full of the whole senior class, including the occasional junior, and there was dancing, drinking, and a few were swimming in the lake or piling in the hot tub. The freshmen were having a great time also, hanging around each other the whole time and not drinking a bit of alcohol. They all made a pact on Friday to keep a close eye on each other so they wouldn't be taken advantage of. They were freshmen, but they weren't stupid. Helga still hadn't seen John.

"I wonder where he is," Helga asked Phoebe. "I mean, I can't believe I haven't seen him yet, and I wore this stupid dress for him!"

Phoebe and Arnold gave each other a knowing look and rolled their eyes. Helga didn't notice, she was looking around the room for John.

Phoebe decided to let her down gently, but firmly, she hated seeing her best friend acting so unlike herself. "Helga, I don't think he really… cares about you." Helga looked her with her eye brows raised.

"What are you getting at?"

Phoebe looked at Arnold for help. He sighed and tried to make Helga understand. "Helga. He obviously doesn't care about you tonight. If he did, he would be here right now, hanging out with you. You guys have been… flirting," they both blushed. "Constantly since this semester started and he hasn't tried to date you or anything. In fact, he's been flirting with other girls as well. I think it would be best if you kept your heart on your sleeve and run with it as fast you can from this guy." Arnold said determinedly. "He's just going to break it."

Helga was getting annoyed of his constant speeches. "I know we've had this conversation before, but I already told you both: 'I know what I'm doing'. Don't you guys trust me?" Helga watched as they hesitated. Helga felt as if she couldn't take it anymore. "Fine. Whatever. I'm going to go find John and I'll meet you at the front of the house at ten. We can call a cab and leave." Her tone was final as she turned and left to start her search.

Arnold looked at Phoebe and they both sighed. "I have a bad feeling, Phoebe."

Phoebe nodded solemnly, "I'm deeply afraid that I have to concur."

Helga was walking around the house and saw John stumbling from the bath room. Her smile widened as she saw him but it then lessened as she took in his appearance. She went to him and helped him walk.

"Helga! Hey! What are doing here?" John had embraced her in a tight hug. Helga was trying not to gag at the smell of booze emanating from him. He managed to lead them into a nearby bed room and shut the door from behind him. "Well, I gotta say Helga, you're looking hot as hell in that dress." Helga blushed. She was wearing a short, flowing white dress and her hair was in a side braid, her pink bow tying it at the end instead of a hair tie. She was also wearing her white converse, she couldn't lose her style all the way.

"Oh, your just wasted. I just came to find you and tell you I have to leave. Nice party, I had fun." She turned to leave but John grabbed her arm. "Hey, what do you think your do-?!" She was cut off when his lips crashed into hers. He was forcing himself on him and Helga hated it. She pushed him away and he went toppling to the ground.

John glared at her, "What the hell was that for!" he yelled at her. He steadily got up and was waiting for her answer. She was just glowering at him, when she didn't reply he spoke to her, trying to fill the tense silence. "Well it's not like you don't want me! You're always trying to get in my pants and I'm finally letting you!"

Helga's mouth dropped. "Is that what you think?!" she screeched. She lifted her hand to slap him but John was faster. He grabbed her wrist, and said, "Yes." He pulled her to him, and crashed his lips to hers. She was trying to break away but he was too strong. When he broke for air, she screamed her blood curdling scream, trying to get anyone's attention.

Arnold and Phoebe were going to through the lake house in search for Helga when they finally heard her scream behind one of the doors. In a state of panic, Arnold slammed the door open and before he knew what was happening, he ran to John and shoved him to the ground. He started to punch him harder than he thought he was capable of and was yelling obscenities at him. All he was hearing was Helga's scream in his ear and all he saw was the jerks mouth on her. He gave him a final punch in the eye before Helga and Phoebe pulled him off of John, saying he did enough. He got up and carried Helga out of the room bridle style, Phoebe following quietly behind.

When they were outside he set Helga down and looked her over. Her mouth was a bit bruise and her wrist was red, shapes of fingers were embedded. Helga grimaced in pain when his fingers grazed her wrist. "Shit!" Arnold said in frustration. Helga and Phoebe winced, Arnold never cursed around any one, especially girls, and seeing this change made them uneasy.

"Sorry, are you alright?" Their cab pulled up and Helga just nodded. Phoebe sat on the left in the back seat and Arnold helped Helga sit in the middle between them. Phoebe told the driver where to go, but before he could pull away, John came out of the house and stepped in front of the cab.

"Helga! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me, can we talk? Or just call me later? Please?" Arnold scowled at him and Helga just stared. She reached over Arnold and rolled down the window. John walked from the front of the of the car to the side and Helga just stared at him. "Helga, I'm so sorry, but you don't understand." Helga narrowed her eyes at this and spit in his face. She rolled the window back up, sat forward, and she stayed silent. By the time the lake house was out of the sight, she looked at Arnold. He was watching her.

Trying to hold the tears in she asked, "Aren't you going to say 'I told you so'? That I broke the pact? That I disobeyed your rule?" Arnold just shook his head and pulled her in his arms, giving her comfort. She finally let the tears go and she cried. Phoebe was giving her soothing pats on her back as Arnold was just rocking her silently. They dropped Phoebe off and Arnold just told the driver to take him to his address. When they got home, the boarding house was silent and he lead a tearful Helga to his bed, tucked her in, and went to sleep on his couch. The whole spring break John had tried calling her cell and visiting her house. Arnold had told Helga before he left to stay with Phoebe and she did. When it was time for school again, Arnold and Helga were walking down the hall when they saw John. His arm was wrapped around a girl wearing a plaid skirt, a blue sweater, and auburn brown hair.

~End of Flashback~

Helga was still sitting in her chair as she spoke, looking into the crowd. "You all hear my songs, and it's safe to assume I write about love. As I said before, there are ups and downs to it. There are many ways you can deal with it and the way I deal with it is I turn completely to music." The crowd was silent, listening intently. "When I was a little girl I used to read fairy tales. In fairy tales you meet Prince Charming and he's everything you ever wanted. In fairy tales the bad guy is very easy to spot. The bad guy is always wearing a black cape so you always know who he is. Then you grow up and you realize that Prince Charming is not as easy to have as you thought. You realize the bad guy is not wearing a black cape and he's not easy to spot; he's really funny, and he makes you laugh, and he has perfect hair."

The music starts playing. Helga tries to absorb everything and get lost in her music coming to life. 'Just do this,' Helga thought to herself, willing herself to continue, strumming her guitar. 'Just do this'. She began to sing, picturing John standing in front of her.

_Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you _

_Counting my footsteps, _

_praying the floor won't fall through, again _

_My best friend accused me of losing my mind, _

_but I swore I was fine _

_You paint me a blue sky _

_And go back and turn it to rain _

_And I lived in your chess game, _

_But you changed the rules every day _

_Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone tonight _

_Well I stopped picking up, and this song is to let you know why _

'I hate him,' Helga thought furiously. 'I hate him. He made me so weak freshmen year'.

_Dear John, _

_I see it all now that you're gone _

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with? _

_The girl in the dress, _

_Cried the whole way home. _

_I should've known _

Arnold was silent, not moving an inch. That night was embedded in his memory forever, her tears from her sobbing on his chest on their way home. How scared he felt when he heard her scream on the other side of the door. The anger he felt.

_Well maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame _

_Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away _

_And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand _

_And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said _

_"Run as fast as you can" _

Helga pictured his smirk in front of her, that smirk she used love seeing. She knows now he was just using her, she was just his toy. She wished she listened to Arnold that night. With new found courage she stood up, anger filling her veins, memory of him kissing Ruth in the hall filling her vision.

_Dear John, _

_I see it all now that you're gone _

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with? _

_The girl in the dress, _

_Cried the whole way home_

_Dear John, _

_I see it all, now it was wrong _

_Don't you think 15's too young to be played by your dark twisted games, when I loved you so? _

_I should've known _

She put her guitar down and walked to the front of the stage, feeling nothing but hurt and anger. The stage light blinding her vision as she sang on.

_You are an expert at sorry, _

_And keeping lines blurry _

_Never impressed by me acing your tests _

_All the girls that you run dry _

_With tired, lifeless eyes _

_Cause you burned them out _

_But I took your matches before fire could catch me, _

_So don't look now_

_I'm shining like fireworks over your sad, empty town_

_Oh...Oh…_

Then, with the help of a large projector shining on the stage, a video of fireworks shown on the stage. The crowd was Cheering from where they sat, a Stella and Gertie had tears in their eyes as she told them her story. The front table, (Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald, and Brett) were clapping wildly also. 'She's so strong', Arnold thought with admiringly. 'Tougher than any girl I know'.

_Dear John, _

_I see it all now that you're gone _

_Well, don't you think I'm too young to be messed with? _

_The girl in the dress, _

_Cried the whole way home._

_I see it all now that you're gone _

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?_

_The girl in the dress wrote you a song_

_You should've known_

She closed her eyes, tears starting to form. The crowd cheered her on, going wild, supporting the young girl on stage.

_But don't you think I was too young?_

_You should've known..._

Helga felt an enormous weight come off her shoulders as the applause filled her ears once again. She opened her eyes at the crowd and took it all in. They were going wild. Stella was holding Miles hand as tears of her own were falling down her cheeks. Stella gave her a small smile. Helga took all the strength she could gave and looked at Arnold. He was clapping his hands and gave her his reassuring gaze and half crooked smile. She could practically hear him saying everything is going to be alright.

"Thank you." Helga said softly. The attenders still going strongly. She looked down at her boots and looked back up; her expression changed into a mischievous grin. "Thank you, but I have to say… that was only freshmen year." She gave the confused crowd a secret closed mouth smile, then turned around. As soon as she did, the lights went out.

***Authors Note:

That is a LOT of words for me! [Big Sigh] So here it is. This is what I was working on. I had to do a lot of research for this chapter. I had to see the way Arnold acts during his crushes, Helga's words during that episode, how I could incorporate Taylor's song into this story without messing it all up! I did change a few words but… ehh what ever. It mostly fit. So… tell me what yah think and review? Please? With a cute teenage Arnold on top? Is that going too far?

Lol, until next time… ;D ***


	6. Chapter 5 Sparks Flying wont ever Change

***Sorry for the long wait, but I was grounded from electronics :( but here it is! Songs are Sparks Fly (Speak Now World Tour Live Version) cause its awesome. AND Change from her Fearless Album. OH! And I changed some lyrics but not much. I mean hey, it has to fit the story! Right? Well, there isalso a quote I'm sure you'll all recognize and know I didn't make it up lol. Without further Ado, please enjoy :D

Oh yeah! And when Helga is performing, just think about Taylor Swift performing and what she'd do, it might make it seem more real. But I did go into detail about some parts :D oh well carry on

I don't own anything but Brett ;)

Chapter 5 The Sparks Flying will never Change

The entire room of the makeshift music/café hangout for all ages was pitch dark, except for the windows from swinging kitchen doors glimmering square lights onto the concrete flooring. The crowd was silent for a total of ten seconds, waiting for something to happen, and then they heard Jason, the owner, speak in the quiet you-could-hear-a-pen-drop open room. Jason was a tall, lanky, man, about six foot, with dirty blond hair that he tied in a pony tail down his back, and he always had a smile on his face. That smile was stretched to a full blown grin with an 'I told you so! Haha!' look that was shining from his hazel eyes. "You guys didn't see that coming, huh?"

Then the room started all talking at once. Mixes of approval, connections to her songs, amazement at her voice, and, of course, the students, who have been together since the Urban Tots days, gossip about the new found Helga G. Pataki's talents. Eugene, Curly, and Sheena were praising her stage performance and voice from where they sat, sharing a table in the middle of the room. "She has decent foot work for someone who hasn't had training like Eugene and I," Curly told Sheena and Eugene nodded. Sheena added, "And her voice is so real, and don't even get me startedd on her guitar playing!" She gushed. Curly had started to mellow out since he joined Drama and concert choir their freshmen year and had paid more attention to his ballet than his beloved Rhonda. He didn't bother her as much, but he still harbored those soul crushing feelings of love for her. So he, of course being Curly, still had his moments. He found solace in Eugene and Sheena's company which they had proceeded to help him through his 'troubled' times.

Harold and Patty were conversing with each other at a table for two near Sid and Stinky. Patty was trying desperately to salvage their makeshift date with the tag-a-long boys. Patty knew Helga didn't want anyone to disrupt her performance, and ever since that 'fight' in the gym, she's been rooting for Helga to make a move on Arnold or vise versa. Patty really wanted them to get together, and she wasn't about to let her boy friend become too much of a nuisance with his long time pals. "Harold, I swear if you ruin this for Helga, we are not going to Slausen's and I will NOT let you go any where near any type of sweets when you're in front of me! And if you even think about starting anything when she comes back out, I will show you just how I won that wrestling state tournament." Harold gulped and nodded. Patty smiled a sweet smile, "Thank you, honey."

Patty had turned into a very beautiful, strong girl. She was slightly taller than Helga's 5'10 status and had grown her hair just below her shoulders and had dyed it to a deeper brown. She just finished her first year of college at Hillwood University on a wrestling scholarship and has been the girlfriend of Harold for one and a half years. She became the first girl to be on the wrestling team and win the tournament practically single handedly, almost like how Helga had joined the baseball team with Arnold and they had finally won the state tournament for baseball for the first time their sophomore year. Both girls had complete respect for each other and had made it a point to look out for one another, even though both had agreed they didn't need any 'protection'. It was the sentiment that counted.

Sid and Stinky were laughing Harold and making whipping sounds, which costed them a glare from the athletic couple. Harold had joined the football team, naturally, and since seventh grade he had put his whole effort in it. Him and Torvald practically ran the football team since they were sophomores, and it'll only make it official next year as seniors; co-captains, working together to get to state. Sid and Stinky were just along for the ride in high school, they remained best friends through out, and had both gained a reputation as heart breakers or 'badasses', but their classmates who grew up with them and knew how they really are: overly superstitious and completely back-country. No matter how much they try to deny their inner selves with their tattered leather jackets.

"Boy howdy, Stinky! Is it just me or…" Sid brought his voice down to a whisper. "Does Helga actually look… hot up there?"

Stinky was still day dreaming about the dress was in, and her black cowboy boots. "Well, gosh, Sid. I reckon your right, Helga looked mighty purty. She looked like a regular blonde country bumpkin. I sure wish she'd…" Stinky trailed off with his response.

Sid gave a knowing look to his best friend, "You wish she… wasn't Helga G. Pataki?" They busted out laughing. "I wonder how long it took Phoebe to make her look like that?!" They continued laughing.

There was continuous talking throughout the whole place, but there was a tension between tables in particular that had ringing through their ears. Brett and Phoebe didn't know what to say to Gerald and Arnold. Rhonda and Lila also didn't know how to react, since Arnold and half of the Junior class was in that room. They didn't want to be too suspicious, but they were mainly to shocked to speak. They knew everything they had worked hard for, was going to crumble. Well, everything Lila worked for. Rhonda wasn't stupid enough to go after Arnold, especially after Lila had told her the confession and threat Helga told her in the forth grade in order to become Juliet. She had Torvald. Everyone knew that if any girl tried toying with Helga's best guy friend, there would be Hell to pay, no matter if Helga's bullying had gone down considerably, she still was able to pack a punch on anyone. Same thing was vise versa. Arnold is always a level headed guy, but when word got out freshmen year that Arnold, Arnold head in the clouds do-gooder, broke some John guys nose and left a black eye because he pulled a fast one on Helga… well. Let's just say Arnold took the role as overprotective best friend. Every guy who tried to date Helga was put into serious questioning by Arnold and his father, Miles. Helga would be annoyed and angry of course, and arguments between the two best friends would start, but Arnold was Arnold. Being the best friend of the pink bowed bully since grade school, he had grown a back bone and stuck up for himself, more than he usually did.

Phoebe decided to take the initiative and bite the bullet, "So! What do you guys think of Helga so far?" Phoebe put on a cheery face and folded her hands neatly in front of her on the table.

Her table, and the table over, was staring at her blankly. Gerald decided to speak up first. "It's interesting. I'm really surprised she can sing, play guitar and… write her own songs?" Phoebe nodded. 'Wow… who would've thought?' Gerald raised his eyebrows and was amazed; his thoughts started to become borderline denial. But that's just Gerald.

Arnold was still stuck on Phoebe's last words. "So far? There's more?" Phoebe bit her lip and nodded. He was stunned. "I always knew Helga had great talents, especially when it came to sports, but I never did expect this. I knew she could play guitar though." Arnold smiled. 'I wonder if I taught her the cords…?'

Phoebe laughed, knowing where his thoughts were going and knowing about their little music lesson. "Oh, Arnold. Helga already knew the cords you were teaching her, and much more. She didn't want to make you feel bad, and she wanted you to feel accomplished." Arnold thought about it as Phoebe waited for his response, not knowing how he'll feel about all of this.

He just laughed. "Wow. I'm still amazed, although," He grinned, "I did teach her a few songs." The three of them chuckled.

"How did you teach her? I didn't know you could play guitar." Lila had an incredulous look on her face and Arnold just mirrored the look.

It took a moment before he answered slowly, "Lila, I don't go around telling people, but we have been boy friend and girl friend for four months now, and dating a bit since the start of school. ...You haven't noticed my Dad's guitar in my room?"

Lila was just raised her eyebrow. "Am I supposed to say I'm ever so sorry I don't know you inside and out, Arnold?" Arnold frowned. "Because I'm oh so certain you don't know me very well."

The lights were still out and only five minutes had passed, though it still felt like a life time. Arnold started to roll his eyes but stopped, she was right. Arnold didn't know Lila that well, at least the new Lila. 'I guess the kind, intuitive, sophisticated, fourth grade girl in red braided pig tails isn't making a comeback,' Arnold pursed his lips. 'Just like Helga said.' Arnold decided he'll have to talk to Helga soon and break it off with Lila. Arnold turned to ask Gerald when their baseball practice is supposed to end on Monday, trying to change the subject. Their game was cancelled due to a tornado tragedy that happened a couple weeks back, and they wondered what they would do. Soon enough though, this concert was the main talk around school and their calander was booked.

But before Arnold could voice his question, Helga's voice sounded, and he promptly shutted up, listening intently.

The darkness was still scattered across the room, the stage couldn't be seen fully, but there were figures now, standing in place. The crowd was silent, listening to Helga. "Real life is a funny thing, you know. I think most of us fear reaching the end of our lives and looking back regretting when we didn't speak up. When we didn't say, 'I love you'. When we should've said 'I'm sorry'. So there's a time for silence and there's a time for waiting your turn, but if you know how you feel and you so clearly know what you need to say, you'll know it." Applause filled the air at her speech, noting the pause, but what the crowd didn't know, was that she wasn't done. "I don't think you should wait, I think you should speak now." Helga's voice echoed throughout the vast room and before Arnold could admire the wise words, his thoughts were interrupted.

Someone playing a guitar filled the dark air and a cloudy smoke came floating off the stage.

_Drop everything now!_

Helga suddenly appeared center stage as the bright main light centered on her. She was dressed in a short, very short as most of the guys, including Arnold, noticed, shimmering gold dress. She absolutely glowing on stage. She had on her same black boots as before, but her pink bow was wrapped around her wrist, and her hair was in its curly gold glory. Her head piece/mic was in and her right arm was raised with her Helga smirk in full power. She was beautiful. She took it all in. The lights flicked around her and showing the band and back up singers. As she sang, she was walking slowly to the front the stage and her hands were in motion, as if telling a story or moving magic.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_I'm the kind of reckless that should_

_Send you running but_

_I kinda know that you won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

'This is so invigorating!' Helga thought to herself as she sang to the crowd,who was cheering wildly I might add. Helga used the whole stage as she, in lack of better words, rocked out to her bedroom music being brought to a live concert.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see, sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_I see, sparks fly_

_Whenever you _

Helga snuck a peek at Arnold, her beloved. 'I wonder if he's too dense to realize who this song is about…' Helga smiled deviously, 'I'm not holding anything back. Heat of the moment be damned.'

She looked towards Arnold fully and sang the next verse.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm better than_

_You imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world but with you_

_I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently_

_But I really wish you would_

Helga made her way down the right side steps of the stage, making sure walk by every table, and stopped to serenade a few random people she didn't know as she sang. The spotlight stayed on her and the room was still dark besides the random flashes of light that went towards the band. Helga noticed Alicia stepped off stage to interact with the unknowing attenders. Helga's confidence was sky high.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see, sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

Helga stopped cue, after practicing for three weeks, in front of Arnold's table. They both had blushes on their faces as she sang.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see, sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

She smirked as she flipped her hair around and danced to her music. Arnold was grinning wildly, 'This is so surreal! I can barely take it all in! Helga is amazing!' Without thinking, he stood up from his seat to dance wildly with her, which was basically jumping around like they do when they listen to her alternative music in his room. 'Oh my God,' Helga thought happily. 'Arnold's dancing with me!' She sang on and acted out the next verse, even though it wasn't really apart of her plan. She ran her fingers through Arnold hair as she danced and sang, the light effects had flickered around them, and she grabbed his hand and lead them both towards the left, darkened side of the room. To where Phoebe was playing the white piano on a small platform.

_I'll run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

She looked Arnold in the eye as she sang-

_I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show_

She let go of his hand and motioned for him to sit by a wildly grinning Phoebe. Helga took the steps on the side of the piano to stand on top of it. She sang along to the amazed and cheering crowd with Phoebe playing smoothly as years of lessons would give her.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Drop everything now_

_Take away, take away the pain_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Drop everything now_

_Take away, take away the pain_

'I can't believe I'm telling a room full of people about my love for Arnold,' Helga thought to herself as she suddenly realized the song is coming to an end. 'Oh well, I'll deal with it later. …Arnold always says I don't think things through.'

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see, sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

Helga jumped off the stage and made it back to center stage in her long strides. 'Thank you Coach Mike for those suicides and sprints.' Helga thought gratefully, if wasn't for sports, she wouldn't be able to do this. She sang back with a passion to the screaming crowd, almost as if it were actually a small concert. She was still rocking out on stage to her music, hair flipping and all.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see, sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly, oh baby_

'This is unbelievable!' Helga thought as she was jumping around and going wild to the rhythm as her song came to a close. 'Oh my God… Crimeny'. At the end she stood up straight and stared at the screaming crowd. Arnold was standing up with the audience, clapping wildly from his seat beside Phoebe from the piano. Helga was giggling in almost disbelief and mouthed 'Oh My God', and the crowd, if possible, got louder. After about 5 seconds of soaking it all in, she remembered the time schedule. She gave her infamous Helga secret smiles and turned around, the stage lights dimming considerably.

'No,' Arnold thought, jumping in his seat in excitement. 'Come back Helga!' Phoebe was laughing at him, Helga would've said he looked adorable.

Helga did come back though, with Jason's blood red Gibson guitar, which was magnified next to her gold shimmering dress. Helga smiled widely as two more guitarists flanked both her sides and they started playing a melody you just wanted to dance to and throw your fist in the air. Helga was laughing delightfully with them, they were all thinking they'd have to be dreaming. Helga walked forward to the center of the stage and to Arnold of their triumphs.

_Oh it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you_

_Somebody else gets what you wanted again and_

_You know it's all the same, another time and place_

_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'll do anything to see it through_

Helga smiled at him and Arnold smiled back. Arnold said to himself, thinking his thoughts out loud "I'm so lucky to have her."

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_

_This revolution, the time will come_

_For us to finally win_

_And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah _

_Oh, oh_

Then, the large projectors had placed a video of sorts onto the walls and outlining the stage of the FTi debacle. When they saved the neighborhood together… with Gerald. Gasps were heard around the room. Helga smiled and sang on.

_So we've been outnumbered_

_Raided and now cornered_

_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_

_We're getting stronger now_

_Find things they never found_

_They might be bigger_

_But we're faster and never scared_

_You can walk away, say we don't need this_

_But there's something in your eyes_

_Says we can beat this_

The audience all stood up, even Lila and Rhonda, remembering when they all thought their home was going to be torn down. Gertie was dancing around the room with Phil like they were teenagers, and in their hearts, they were.

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_

_This revolution, the time will come_

_For us to finally win_

_And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah_

_Ohhh, ohh_

Helga was twirling around in circles with her guitar and saw the crowd dancing. She stopped and looked at Arnold when she knew the scenery changed on the walls of the large music café. It was the jungles of San Lorenzo, the videos Mr. Simmons was making during that trip was in full view. The entire fourth grade class stopped to admire the memories, especially Arnold when he saw the video of being reunited with his parents, along side Helga. 'It was a wild rescue,' Arnold thought to himself. 'A wild adventure spent with Helga.' Arnold and his parents smiling widely, not knowing if they should cry tears of joy or run up stage and hug the pink bowed girl who reunited them.

_Tonight we stand, get off our knees_

_Fight for what we've worked for all these years_

_And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives_

_But we'll stand up champions tonight_

The girl center stage smiled softly at her second family.

_It was the night things changed_

_Can you see it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down_

_It's a revolution, throw your hands up_

_Cause we never gave in_

_And we'll hallelujah, we sang hallelujah_

_Hallelujah… Yeah _

Everyone had their hands up and dancing around, smiling so wide they thought their faces would crack. 'Oh, what the Hell,' Rhonda thought as she joined in with her classmates. Helga continued to dance around on stage and play the guitar like it was the last thing she could ever do on this earth. 'This song always gets me pumped up,' Helga was

laughing to herself. 'I feel so… carefree, like no one can get me.'

As her song came to an end, Helga Pataki was panting hard. The attenders was practically giving her a standing ovation. "I bet you all remember those stories, huh?" They all answered in shouts of joy. Helga stood with this amazed look on her face, giggling softly.

Arnold watched her with half lidded eyes and an ear to ear grin he's had since he was a child, 'Helga… your… wow'.

***AN:

New chapter should be up by the end of this week maybe… sorry I took so long! D:

Maybe tell me what you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Goodbye for now! :D


	7. Chapter 6 I'd Lie thru Drops of Jupiter

***I am so sorry! I waited so long to write, and I know it is not Saturday, it's Wednesday! Again! I hope I made for it with update! I have a surprise, and I hope you like it! Tell me what you think of the songs, I'd love to know your opinions. More looking into the friendship of Helga and Arnold in my story :)

I don't own hey Arnold or...

Train- Drive By

Rock Mafia ft Miley Cyrus- The Big Bang (besides, anyone wanna tell me how she's featured in it? Does she whistle the chorus or is it because of the video?!)

Taylor Swift- Drops of Jupiter (cover obviously) AND I'd Lie (Changed a few words with that one;)

-Again, so sorry about being late! Enjoy, I hope!-

Chapter 6 I'd Lie through the Drops of Jupiter

She was smiling bright. What else is a person supposed to do when a room full of people are screaming their heads off with appreciation and eyes filled with awe? Helga Pataki isn't used to this type of reaction from a lot of people, although she did experience a few times with sports. It just wasn't in her nature to feel this emotion rising up in her body, she wasn't the type of person who goes looking for it or craves it, she wasn't Olga, she sure as hell wasn't Lila, she wasn't a perfect princess. 'I'm just Helga,' the young blonde girl thought to herself as she stared at the crowd, still applauded her with those looks on their faces; wanting more. This emotion was foreign to her, and she didn't know when she'll feel it again, so she decided to hold on to it for as long as possible before it slips away when she wakes up tomorrow morning.

"Thank you…" she said breathlessly, trying to catch her breath from the last song. A little under an hour has already passed and that only gives her a little over two hours to get everything out. She needs to move everything along, and there are going to be gaps where the crowd may not know what's going on, but she knows the people in her songs will know- and that is all that matters to her. "Let's get a move on, shall we?" The crowd cheered.

"Let's take a break from my music for a bit, and I can a do a song cover of an amazing band who has a fan who can play all of their songs on guitar… This band has been around since we were kids, so I'm sure you all know them" Helga laughed lightly when she glanced at Arnold and saw his slight blush. "You see, I caught my friend playing a few songs and I admit…" she smirked deviously. "I spied on him for a while." Helga laughed with the crowd, but in her mind, she thought, 'Oh, they don't know how true that statement is.

***Flashback***

It was a warm a day when Helga was walking the sidewalks and crossing the streets to Arnold's boarding house, the Sunset Arms. Well, as warm as a thursday in mid October can get in Hillwood, Washington. She had to stop by Phoebes' house to get her history text book for her sophomore American history class in order to work on the project Mr. Shelton assigned her and Arnold to work on together.

'Another project…' Helga sighed. It was weird, the only time she really got to see Arnold was either during class, or in between their off-season practice times. Arnold had convinced Helga to try out for at least one winter sport so she wouldn't be all alone while he played basketball, and there were only a few choices she could choose from. The swim team, the wrestling team, or the girl's basketball team. She could try following the footsteps of her Olympic gold medal winner of a mother and join the swim team, or go and manhandle a bunch of sweaty guys with Patty, her senior friend, and be possibly groped by said sweaty horny-teenaged guys, or travel to different towns, play against schools, and get to see Arnold after their games on a basketball court.

Basketball it was.

It wasn't like she never played before when she had tried out, she had of course played with her friends since they were young, and she can shoot decently. So when she walked through those gym doors and Arnold's wishes of luck still ringing through her ears, like any angel would, she surprised everyone who had been playing on teams far longer than she had with her aggressiveness, game smarts, and her ability to put the ball through the hoop. Coach Mike, who was also the baseball coach coincidentally, had his mouth dropping slowly when she said she never played for a team in her life. He asked why, and of course at the precise moment, a basketball had decided to come flying at her head from a missed shot.

The glare, scowls, and shouts of anger from the blonde girl immediately made the coaches mouth smirk and nodded with understanding, 'A temper, ah well, I can make a team player out of her.' Coach Mike decided to calm her down with, "You're on the team; Varsity." He was answered with a raised brow and disbelief shown all over Helga's face, then she chuckled and said, "You said it."

Helga's memories were cut off when she heard the strumming of a guitar coming from the roof of the boarding house, she then recognized the tries of tuning. Curiosity got the best of her, as it always does, and she decided against taking the front door and instead went up the fire escape. When she made it to the top, she carefully leaned against the ledge and was suprised at what she saw. Arnold sitting against the water tower and he was strumming a catchy tune, trying to get the hang of it. Helga immediately placed the song from what she heard on the radio. She stayed quiet while her mind was trying to process this new information, 'Arnold can play the guitar…' She smiled excitedly. 'Just like-'

Helga was interrupted from her thoughts when Arnold started playing the hit song enthusiastically.

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess that's déjà vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_'Cause you moved to west LA_

_Or New York or Santa Fe_

_Or wherever to get away from me_

'He's singing!' Helga was felt like she was falling in love with her football headed love god all over again. 'Steady yourself, Helga ol' girl.' She had a lovesick smile and she swooned to herself.

_Oh but that one night_

_Was more than just right_

_I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through_

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

Helga was enraptured by his voice and was cursing herself for not learning about this earlier, she was swaying her hips a bit to the music, careful not to make any noise.

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me, everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

Arnold was really getting into the song he was working on since he got out of practice and let Helga go get her textbook from Phoebe's. He started to sing louder and tapping his foot to the beat.

_On the upside of a downward spiral_

_My love for you went viral_

_And I loved you every mile you drove away_

_But now here you are again_

_So let's skip the "how you been"_

_And get down to the "more than friends" at last_

Helga felt herself start to blush; unbeknownst to her, so did Arnold, as he continued singing.

_Oh but that one night_

_Is still the highlight_

_I didn't need you until I came to_

_And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

Helga whimpered softly again to herself as Arnold continued on to the chorus. 'Oh how I desperately wish those words were true, my love.' Helga thought with loving thoughts with a bittersweet taste lingering. 'Oh, how I wish.'

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Please believe that when I leave_

_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you_

_And a little time to get my head together too- _

Helga realized through her lovesick daze that the strumming had stopped abruptly and saw Arnold stand up. Helga gulped, he was looking right at her, and his face was beet red. Arnold took a step closer. "…Helga?" His voice was an octave higher than his cool, calm, and collected deep voice.

The young girl with the hot pink beanie and the pink bowed necklace chuckled nervously. Helga stood up quickly from the roofs ledge and as she did so her black denim, cut off jeans had caught onto something and she teetered over, away from the fire escape and safe haven. Arnold and his horrified expression was too shocked to run to her side and help her up, and instead voiced his thoughts. "Were you… spying on me?" His voice was still an octave too high for the norm.

Helga suddenly wished the ceiling would open up like it did in the fourth grade when she was taking refuge behind his couch. 'Oh God, what do I do?!' she thought as she was frantically trying to come up with an answer. "Um… no. I was just…" Helga was still lying on the ground, willing it to open and swallow her whole. "Sleeping. Yeah! I was just napping right here on the ledge, and then I woke up." Her answer was muffled since her face was buried in her arms. Helga knew she was getting rusty with her lying, that was just plain pathetic. 'I'm spending too much time with Arnold,' Helga smiled softly, despite the situation. 'Ah, but there is never enough time.'

Despite the predicatment, Arnold forgot his embarrassment, and chuckled at the lame excuse. "Wow, your getting soft." He walked over to her side and crouched down, her face was buried into her arm, trying to hide the blush he could plainly see. He nudged her, "Helga… look at me." She shook her head no, grinning. Arnold smiled mischievously, "Okay, than you know what that means…" his voice drifted off deviously. Her eyes went wide and before she could stand up and run, he flipped her over and started tickling her mercilessly.

Helga was laughing and screaming profanities at him, "Arnold," giggle. "P.," sqeaul. "SHORTMAN!" She couldn't stop the tears started to forming, her stomach was starting to feel like it were going to bust, and all the while Arnold was laughing, reveling in his power. Helga took a deep breath and jumped on him, turning the tables. "Ah ha! Got you now, bucko."

Arnolds eyes widened and his mouth opened in mock fear. "Oh no…!" he exclaimed in that man from the show 'Family Guy' that he knew she cracked up at everytime, almost like how Gerald is when he hears the word 'booger'. Sure enough, even though she tried as hard as could to purse her lips and glare, she busted out laughing; rolling around side to side, laughing, and Arnold joined in. They both sighed after a few minutes and just laid there, trying to soak up the last of the summer heat.

"So, Train, huh?" Helga smirked. "Didn't know you could play, best friend." She said the last part sarcastically and sat up and wrapped her toned arms on her worn knees that had been over worked for sports, adventures as kids, and exploring jungles in fifth grade. She waited for his reply while gazing into his eyes.

Arnold smiled softly and returned her gaze, trying to look innocent. "If it helps… my dad and mom are the only ones who know besides you, now." She raised an eyebrow, not saying anything because it's not like she's innocent in the musical involvement. Arnold, taking her reaction as a question towards why, he went on. "I don't tell anyone because… well… I don't really care if people know. Besides, I'm not that good."

Helga scoffed, "Um, yeah, you are Football Head. You just played and sang a hit song perfectly, and you have an amazing voice that could compete against Patrick Monahan," she deadpanned with a serious look. "So get yourself a YouTube account and hurry up and become the next Justin Bieber already! Just don't forget me when your famous." She put her hand to her heart and rolled her eyes jokingly.

Arnold laughed and shook his head. "Oh, yeah, sure. So I could flip my hair and do the moonwalk?" Arnold grinned, "Don't think I can't hear you laughing at Harold when he makes fun of," Arnold stops and lowers his voice. "'the Biebs'." They both laughed out loud. "Besides, it's just a hobby I picked up on from my dad when we go to San Lorenzo. Nothing big."

Helga rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Arnoldo."

Arnold smirked and mimicked her, "Doi. That's right, what ever I say… bucko." He chuckled when she scrunched her nose and scoffed.

"So, why did you choose that song, Football Head?" Her eyebrows raised when he saw his eyes widen. "Or should I say, 'Who is she?' You should know by now that I can read you like the back of my hand." Helga really wanted to know who his knew infatuation was, even though it would kill her inside and lower her self esteem more to see the new object of his affections in the hallways or classes, and then start to compare herself to them. She was never anything like the stuck up princesses she would watch her prince fawn over, but she would take her anger and sadness out on her guitar and notebook so she could try and bear with it. Besides, his crushes would not even last long and Arnold would move onto another girl by the next month or so.

Arnold turned his head away from her inquiring gaze. He knew she could read him like a favorite old book, but he still has yet to figure out his feelings, so he decided to evade and change the subject. He smiled back at her, "Hey, just two days ago in class you said the same thing to me and then you yelled, 'When did that freckle get there, Mr. Tebow?!' I'm pretty sure you're still learning things about me," They both smiled, but then Helga rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows when he continued with, "but I know everything. 'Cause that's how awesome I am."

"Oh cool it, Arnoldo. Your dark side has been showing a little bit everyday, ever since we've became friends." Helga shook her head in mock sadness.

He chuckled darkly, "I think your Helga ways have been rubbing off on me." Helga grinned mischievously.

"About time!" she exclaimed with her head towards the sky. "When we were younger I was thinking you were this goody-two-shoes who could only survive on helping others with their problems! …Even though you still do most of the time." They laughed again together.

Helga then came up with an idea. 'Since he doesn't exactly know I can play too…' She stared at him with a cunning closed mouth smile that Arnold had begun to recognized immediately, which made him raise a brow curiously, and a bit worriedly.

"Arnold?"

He squinted his eyes at her innocent voice, still worried about that smile. "…yes?"

"Can you teach me your favorite song?" Helga was jumping around inside. 'This is just too perfect', Helga was visioning them playing duets on the beach, and a panoramic view of the sun setting behind a light house, wind blowing through their blonde hair. 'He can 'teach me' and we can bond, and then maybe he can forget about this mystery girl!'

Arnold shrugged, "I guess I can, but the guitar isn't an easy thing to teach. I can show you a few basic chords, but I don't know if you'll be able to pickup on it…" His voice trailed off as he noticed her scowl start to form, so he smirked and his eyes glimmered. "What? I don't think Helga G. Pataki can handle this." Arnold crossed his arms and waited for her response, 'I don't know why I like arguing with her, but it sure is fun fighting with her'.

"I sure as hell can handle strumming a few chords, Football head! Don't start acting so almighty just because I told you a few compliments, I can easily take them back!" Helga huffed and glared at him, 'I can play way better than that, I've been playing my guitar since I was 12!' She blinked and her curiosity tamed her anger a bit. "Besides, when have you started playing, hair boy?"

Arnold smiled brightly, quickly forgetting the about to breakout argument, "My dad started teaching me in the 7th grade, this is actually his guitar." He gestured to the worn acoustic, perched against the water tower. 'Darn,' Helga thought as she saw his faint smug expression like the one she remembered from the April Fools dance all those nights ago. She huffed again, 'he's been playing since he was thirteen! …How did I not know this sooner?'

She shrugged her shoulders and stood, ignoring Arnold's hand to help him up with a grin, and walked over to get a feel of her beloveds guitar. She brought the strap around her neck and strummed lightly, testing it. 'Hm… not as tuned as I would like, but the feel is kind of like Betsey. I'll tune it later'. "Okay, Football head," she said to Arnold as he sat in front of her. "Teach me what you know, and I know you know Drops of Jupiter."

Arnold blinked, taken back. "How do you know that?"

Helga scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you have the album, you play it every morning when you pick me, Pheebs, and Geraldo up for school, and it's on your mp3. Whenever you hear that song, you practically brighten up. How could I not know?" Helga never really tried to learn the chords, even though she knew it was one of his favorites, so she decided there is no time like the present to learn it. Especially by her Football headed love God, and best friend.

Arnold contemplated this and shrugged. "What ever you say, Helga, but what about our project? It's already almost five."

It was her turn to shrug, "It's due next week, we have Saturday and Sunday to worry about typing it up. I want to learn this song, and I want to learn it now." She knew she wasn't exactly lying about being able to handle the guitar easily, per se, she really didn't know the chords to this particular song. So she was in the clear, right?

"Alright Helga, I'll teach you." Arnold smiled, "Just try to keep up, it's a pretty difficult song to learn. It took me weeks!" He moved her fingers to the right positions on the fret.

She smirked, "Don't you worry, Football head. I think I can get the hang of it sooner or later."

**7:45 pm**

Arnold and Helga were walking down the steps from the roof that lead to the main hallway, the blonde was smiling triumphantly while Arnold had a confused look on his face. "I still don't get how you were able to practically master that song in just about two hours!" he exclaimed. "I mean, like I said before, it took me weeks to get every thing just right!" Poor Arnold had his thoughts jumbled and he was trying to process everything as quickly as possible.

Helga rolled her eyes but kept that triumphant smile spread across her face. "Oh please, Arnoldo. It's not like you're the only who can pick up an instrument and play a song. Always remember," Helga waited for him to look at her, and when he did, she had her smirk in full power. "Anything you can do, I can do better; I can do anything better than you." She laughed at him as they walked down the other set of stairs.

Arnold narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have let my mom choose that movie last week. You've been saying that constantly!"

Helga smiled brightly, "Oh, you know it's true. So just deal with it."

"Deal with what?"

They reached the living and saw some of the boarders and Miles, Stella, and Arnold's grandpa sitting talking and barely paying attention to the tv. Ernie was was looking at Helga, waiting for her answer. She smiled mockingly at Arnold as he went to sit on the ground beside his parents feet; he stuck his tongue out and the room had started chuckling.

Helga sat on the arm rest of Grandpas chair and said sweetly, "That I can do anything better than him. It's been like that since forever."

Grandpa was laughing, "Yeah, Shortman. Shortgal, here, has one upped you on a lot of things. Basketball, writing essays, cooking… Why just yesterday that raspberry pie she helped Pookie make was delicious! …That reminds, gotta go!" He stood up abruptly and ran to his private bathroom down stairs. Helga slid down from the arm rest to capture the now vacant seat.

Arnold rolled his eyes, "You're not better than me at everything. I thought we already went over this," Arnold smiled and squinted his eyes a bit at her from where he sat. "I know everything. Just because you can play a song that took me a long time to learn, doesn't mean it makes you any better. So what if it was pretty amazing?"

Helga smirked, "Well, I'm a pretty amazing person, Arnoldo. I thought after all these years you would catch on." She shook her head in mock disappointment and looked at Stella. "He's still dense as ever, huh?"

Stella giggled and patted her sons hair unruly hair, "Oh, he's just like his father in that department sweetie," Miles and Arnold turned to look at Stella with shock and said simulataniously, 'Hey!'. Stella giggled lightly again and said, "Well, on that note, since you two missed dinner, you have to get some food in you. There was no left overs, so why don't you go to Slausen's and get a burger and a shake? On me."

Miles raised an eyebrow at his wife, knowing what she doing and can see passed her innocent smile.

Arnold jumped up, "Okay, come on Helga!" He took the twenty from his mothers waiting hand, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and grabbed Helga's hand, leading her out the door with her 'Thank you' echoing through the boarding house.

Miles chuckled and turned towards his light brown haired wife. "Just what do you think your doing, honey? You can't force them to go out on a date, and besides, they just think its… 'hanging out'. Setting Arnold and Helga up on these playdates won't make them suddenly want to get married."

Stella stuck her tongue out at him, just like her son did, and the boarders laughed. "Oh, Miles. I'm getting impatient and I want to see them together. Helga is perfect for our Arnold!" Miles shrugged his shoulders, and gave her forehead a sweet kiss.

"Only time will tell, honey. Sooner or later, they'll fall for eachother."

Meanwhile, outside in front of the boarding house, Arnold was trying to get his truck to start, searching through the engine to find what was wrong. Helga was sitting behind the wheel, and decided to plug in her iPod to the old radio. Rock Mafias The Big Bang was thumping through Arnold's old truck and Helga was nodding her head to the beat and started singing softly to herself. While she was whistling to the chorus, she heard Arnold call out from under the hood.

"Okay, turn the key now, I think I got it!" Arnold yelled over the music. Helga did and it just sputtered, she rolled her eyes and turned her music down.

She poked her head out the window and yelled, "Football head, I'm getting hungry right now! Think you can hurry it up? Slausen's is going to close in a few hours!"

Arnold narrowed his eyes at her, "Gee, Pigtails, I'm trying over here." Arnold grinned mischievously as he watched her scowl at one of the nicknames he's given her. He tweaked a wire again and yelled, "Try it again!"

Helga rolled her eyes, but smiled and shook her head as it started up again. She moved over across the joined front seat as Arnold shut the hood and took his seat behind the wheel. "I still don't understand why you wouldn't take the Packard." She knew of course, the reason why, but she loved hearing his reasoning behind owning the vintage, 1950 classic Chevy truck.

Arnold smiled wistfully, "You know my dad had bought this in some old car yard when we visited Arnie 8th grade year. We worked on this thing together for hours and you would come by and just go hang out with mom and grandma while dad and I bonded." They both laughed softly. "He told me I could have it when I could drive."

Helga smiled as Arnold pulled out of his space in front of the Sunset Arms. She said, "I guess it also helped it's your favorite shade of blue, huh?"

Arnold blinked and glanced her, "How do you know my favorite shade of blue?"

Helga rolled her eyes, "Arnold, we've known each other since we were three. It would be crazy if I didn't know you like any kind of blue that reminds you of your hat." She playfully reached over and flicked his hat and he smiled.

"I guess you're right, Pinkie," he replied sarcastically. "You always have to have something pink to match your bow." He looked at her fully when they came to a stop at the red light. She was wearing her black cut off denim shorts with her white Hillwood Varsity Girls Basketball hoodie with black and yellow lettering. Her bow was peeking out from around her neck and her worn out hot pink beanie was on top of her head, her low pigtails falling past her shoulders. Her eyeliner and mascara was the only type of makeup she would ever wear, besides the raspberry chap stick Phil had given her when he came back from the store one day. He pointed at her feet and chuckled when he saw her laces and ankle socks were same shade as her bow.

She raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh, shove it, Mr. Head-too-wide to fit his favorite hat." Arnold rolled his eyes and made the left turn to take them to Slausen's. Helga continued as he tried to parallel park in front. "Besides, bucko, who cares if we try to hold onto childhood mementos? I certainly don't." They sat there together, in a comfortable silence with his truck turned off, until she spoke again. This time, a bit tiredly. "So tell me about this girl, Arnold. You know you can't hide your Arnold crush faze from me." Helga sat cross legged on the joined seat and turned her body to look at him fully, leaning against the passenger door. 'He's not getting a chance to avoid it this time,' she thought to herself, determinedly.

Arnold felt trapped. He couldn't tell her the truth, but he also couldn't lie to her. He couldn't tell her what's really going on with his emotions because that would ruin their friendship, but he also couldn't lie because, well, he sucks at lying and he knows it. So he decided to take a different turn with his thoughts.

He sighed, "Well, let's say it doesn't really have to deal with a girl… entirely." Helga raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to enlighten. He ran his hands through his hair nervously. "I was just thinking, you know all the girls I have crushes on, and well, they all had never worked out in the end. You always tell me I fall for the good looks and the sophisticated charm, and I guess I'm admitting it's true, because in the end, all of it just dims away. And I'm afraid I'll never actually… fall in love with someone because I'm so picky about the girls. They all just don't add up to what I actually want…" Arnold trailed off, not quite knowing where he was getting at, and was staring at the dash the whole time.

Helga didn't know what to do, so she just forced a light hearted laugh. "Well, gee, Arnold. If I would have known you were feeling so melancholy about your love life, I would have talked to you about this sooner." Arnold looked at her, annoyed she laughed at him, but decided to let her continue. "Listen, you're a great guy, and I know you. You have a kind heart, a way with words, you help old ladies across the street," they both laughed. "and you don't have it so bad in the looks department; even though you have that football head." She blushed and tried to hide it with a roll of her eyes ad a chuckle. "Even though Stella, Pookie, and I don't think any girl could ever be good enough for you, you're still gonna find someone."

Arnold smiled, "Thanks, Helga."

She smirked, "Now can we go eat now, since your girlish problems are handled for now? I'm dying to get something sweet in me after today's practice."

They both hopped out of the car and went inside, taken two seats at the counter in the corner. They order two cheese burgers and one chocolate-vanilla sundae, in order to save as much of Stella's money of course.

They sat in respectable silence for a while, eating, until Arnold spoke up. "So how is basketball going? Is the team treating you okay?" Arnold knew starting a new sport later than everyone is difficult, he didn't know how Helga would cope with her new teammates.

She scoffed, "I have them handled. They were a little put off by me being placed on Varsity and getting more playing time than some of the upperclassmen, but hey, we all want to win, so we came to a silent agreement I guess."

Arnold looked her and smiled, "Which was?"

She laughed, and took a spoon full of his half of the sundae. "That they keep their comments to themselves and I'll try not to yell at them in practice and make them look stupid."

Arnold rolled his eyes, laughed, and took a bigger spoon full of her half which earned him a playful glare. "Well, our practices are going okay. Coach Wittenberg is still making us run harder than ever, and it seems like we're running more than shooting, but I know it's only preseason…" Helga was getting lost in his green eyes as he continued on with how his team is coming together, now that Wolfgang had quit. Arnold's eyes now were now the darkest green, almost like wet grass, underneath the hanging dim light fixture. She noticed a long time ago, when she started to become closer to Arnold, that his eyes changes its shade in different environments, and specks of colors would make there appearance. Right then, red, oranges, and a dull yellows were almost lost in the grassy green oasis. 'I'll have to right about them when I get back home,' she thought to herself. Before she could swoon, she stabbed her spoon in the sundae and took half and half of chocolate and vanilla.

Arnold's voice came back to her, "Well, it's almost nine. I think we should head back. I'll drop you off at your place, unless you want to come back and hangout?" He gave her his winning smile and tossed his tip on the counter and the change from his moms twenty in his pocket.

Helga smiled, "Sure, Football Head. Why not?"

They walked towards the door and Arnold held it open for her, and followed Helga back to his Chevy.

***End of Flashback***

Helga laughed softly to herself and started strumming as the lights dimmed again around her and the walls surrounding everyone in the room had projected a showing as if they were actually in space. Every constellation, every planet was seen throughout the open room. Wide eyes from the crowd were pointing, looking at the stars.

"This goes out to the guy who can be a little slow at certain topics, like love, but he's a damn good person and is just trying to find that someone. Just like the rest of us." she smiled as the crowd cheered and then started strumming to start it all.

_Well now he's back in the atmosphere_

_With Drops of Jupiter in his hair, hey, hey_

_He walks like summer and talks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey_

_Since his return from the stay on the moon_

_He listens like spring and he talks like June, hey, hey _

Arnold was smiling softly, getting lost in Helga's voice. 'You truly are an amazing person Helga.' He started to sing along, as did the crowd around him.

_Tell me did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

_That heaven is overrated _

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

Helga was wanting Arnold to truly grasp the meaning of this song right now, even though he listens to it everyday. Helga wants Arnold to know that she still loves him, and even though he's with Lila, a shooting star, Helga will be forever on the ground waiting for him. No matter how crazy or messed up or difficult it seems right now. 'Just listen to your heart, Arnold,' Helga thought somberly. 'Not your mind.'

_Well now he's back from that soul vacation_

_Chasing his way through the constellation, hey, hey_

_He checks out Mozart while he does tae-bo_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey _

_Well now he's back in the atmosphere_

_I'm afraid that he might think of me as plain ol' Jane_

_Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land _

The crowd cheered her on and she was swaying her hips as she was singing; feeling the song go through her bones.

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along in the light of day_

_Head back to the Milky Way?_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind_

_Was it everything you wanted to find_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there? _

Arnold was seriously having conflicted thoughts right now, since we all know his thought process about love is usually slow. He kept his eyes on Helga, his best friend since they were young, and looked at his girl friend of three months. He doesn't know anything about Lila, as he's watching her picking at her nails and whispering to Rhonda with a harsh look on her face. He turned back to Helga, signing the next verse softly with her.

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation_

_The best soy latte that you ever had. . .and me?_

The crowd cheered loudly. 'I don't know everything about Helga either, but I know enough. She just keeps surprising me.' Arnold shook his head. He managed to block his romantic thoughts towards Helga since last summer, and he wasn't about to mess it all up again. Their silence during that time was difficult to handle.

_Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along in the light of day_

_Head back toward the Milky Way_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?_

Helga made sure to maintain eye contact with Arnold from where he sat beside Phoebe as she sung the interlude, trying to make him understand. Sitting in the corner, on a white piano, with the constellations surrounding him; Helga thought he looked like an angel. A naive, beautiful, football headed angel. They sung out the ending together, even though she could only see his lips moving.

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong._

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation_

_The best soy latte that you ever had. . .and me._

The two blondes stared at each other as the applause had ruptured around them. The attenders had enjoyed the cover of a timeless song that has been around since they were growing up into middle school. Helga took a deep breath and let the air out, she moved her head away from his hypnotizing gaze and stared into the faces she didn't know so well. "Thank you so much!"

Helga smiled wickedly, "Now, back to this crush… you all wanna hear some hints?" She turned to Alicia as shouts of yes and pleading applause hit the air around the young blonde. They both nodded and began to play. She laughed and began to sing.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

'Okay,' Arnold thought himself, remembering their talk in front of Slausen's. 'I can confirm this song is about me.

_And I could tell you his eyes are emerald green_

_He loves to argue, but only with me_

_His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

Helga smirked at the crowd.

_I'd lie_

Arnold widened his eyes. 'I already knew she loved me. Don't freak out, we talked it all out already after what happened in August.'

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his eyes are emerald green_

_He loves to argue, but only with me_

_His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him…_

_I'd lie_

Gertie, from where she sat with her table companions, leaned forward and squinted with her eyes. She whispered to Miles, Stella, and Phil, "I think I know who she's lying about loving…" Miles and Stella suppressed their smiles and raised their brows.

Just to humor his wife, Phil asked, "Why, who could that be, Pookie?"

Gertie said cunningly, "I think it's that nice little blonde boy who stays up in that old attic and eats our food." The three laughed.

_He stands there then walks away_

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you..._

Helga took a deep breath and walked to the side of the stage singing to Arnold. She heard the whispers of her classmates, finally realizing who their once class bully pined for. She didn't care though. Helga was throwing everything out on the table on the table in order to save her sanity. 'I need to do this.' She played and sang to him; looking him in the eye. Blue sky meets dewy grass.

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything_

_But my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make up_

_And pray for a miracle_

They smiled softly at eachother. They both knew eachother's secrets already, so it wasn't quite a surpise.

_Yes I could tell you his eyes are emerald green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His mothers beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you asked me if I love him_

Helga shrugged her shoulders softly as Phoebe gave her a kind smile. She remembered when she heard this song, it was over the phone when Helga went home to write it out that very night.

_I'd lie. _

As the music came to an end, all was quiet through out the café. Helga dropped her comforting gaze with Arnold and turned to face the crowd, she felt as vulnerable and weak as she did when they were laughing at her in preschool. Well, they're in High School now, everyone's changed, and she didn't know what to expect.

Rhonda was the first speak, in sincere curiosity, "What about Brett?" and murmurers of agreed wonder filled the room. Brett was blushing but gave her thumbs up, saying he was still going with the plan. After all, he knew about her infatuation, he was just doing what he was told because that's who he is.

Helga dropped her gaze and sighed. When she looked back up though, her mischievous demeanor was back, and she replied in a playful voice, "Oh, Princess, didn't I say at the beginning this is a story? We aren't even close to reaching the climax." She gave her secret smile and walked beside Alicia, said "Do your thing," and the spot light switched off of Helga to Alicia, playing her violin happily. The constellations and planets still moving gently on the walls, and there sat a conflicted boy on a white piano, next to his blonde best friends' other best friend.

He turned to her. "Okay, I need some answer before she gets back."

***AN

I am still very sorry I hadn't update last Saturday like I promised! :( but hey, at least it's 7,310 words this time! :D I hope it'll hold you over until I update again. I start my senior year tomorrow! Errr… Today. Since its 1:24 am. Well… Good Morning! 'Does happy dance' I'm thinking about just updating every Wednesday, what do y'all think about that?

Oh! And please tell me what you think of this chapter, it took me a few days, and I had to put it down for a while before trying to continue. I think I was desperately trying to over come that dreaded writers block! Good thing I did! :) so feel free to pm me about any ideas you were thinking about for the story, I'm open to anything and I'll try to fit it in. Well… until next time! (and I'll try to make it soon!)


	8. Chapter 7 Today Was A Fairytale

***I know you want to just get right to the story so my explanation will be down at the bottom on why I haven't updated any sooner :(

I don't own Hey Arnold, or these songs:

Diana Ross- Upside Down

Tom Petty and the Heart Breakers- Wildflowers

Plain White T's- Rhythm of Love

Time McGraw- Not A Moment Too Soon

Taylor Swift- Today Was A Fairytale

Hope that's enough songs to give you my sincerest apologies! ^_^" Please relax and read! Tell mwere what you think! :)

(Oh! And FullofHeart12? Could send me the URLair something so could see where the story was mentioned? I was jumping around and everything when I read your review! Lol, I tbought, "Oh my gosh! I warecognized on Facebook for this! :)

Chapter 6 Today Was a Fairytale

Phoebe took a deep breath, staring at the keys on the white piano, specks of stars glittering the wood. She let it out with a tired sigh and a roll of her eyes. 'He wasn't supposed to sit next to me,' she thought, then turned to glare at Arnold. "I believe you could understand why she is doing all of this, Arnold. You put her through hell and you know it."

Arnold, taken back by her annoyed demeanor towards him, scrunched up his eyebrows at her remark. "Put HER through hell? Phoebe, you don't know anything about us! We put each other through hell and besides, she's moved on, and so have I. We're best friends again now." Arnold crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow; Cia's happy violin solo opposite to what he was feeling.

The young girl with jet black hair kept up her strong protection for her friend, "I have been trying to keep it all together every single time we go on those double dates with your devil of a girlfriend, while my best friend is off wondering what the hell is going on with her inner self, so I think I'm going to allow myself to set you straight a little bit before she comes back out, and explains the happy times, the sad times, the angry times, the happy times again, and so on. Sure she dated a few guys, and she has been exalted sometimes in those relationships, but they always come back to you! And you know what, Arnold?"

Arnold waited a few seconds, glaring at Phoebes fist curled up above the keys. "What?" he whispered harshly.

'He always gets so insane whenever someone mentions her boyfriends or their past', Phoebe let out a gust of air. "You say she is over you, and you her, but then answer two things for me." Arnold looked at her, waiting. Phoebe had a sly smile, "Why were you dancing with Helga, not Lila, and why are you sitting by me, and not your 'perfect' girl friend?" She smirked when Arnold's face went blank, and she went on condescendingly, "You know, the one you told Helga you are 'so in love with and you've finally got it right'? Shouldn't you be accompanying her?"

Arnold was torn up inside; he shut his eyes tightly and whispered, "I don't know how to fix this. I've apologized already, she has too. Months ago. Why bring everything up now?"

She softened and lost her anger, only a somber emotion arriving on her beautiful face. Phoebe placed a hand on his shoulders and looked at him until he looked up at her. "Arnold… we've all known eachother since preschool. You, Gerald, Helga, and I have done everything together; we all even went on our first date together. We all just grew up and didn't realize what was in front of us because everything was moving so fast, and it took a lot time for people to mature." Phoebe gazed at Gerald, flirting with the tall, brunette waitress, and flushed with anger. "And some of us are still maturing," she finished harshly.

Arnold glanced behind him and saw his best friend; he shook his head. "You know he loves you Phoebe. He just needs to realize that you are the one and that you need to be treated right." He looked at his friend with dark framed glasses, and smiled softly.

She frowned at him, "Well. You should have taken that advice last summer, Arnold, and if you really, truly, want to finally be happy, take it now. But, at this moment, you have to realize everything you put her through."

Before Arnold could answer, though, Helga appeared center stage in a dark blue dress with silver beading to out line the top of her chest. Tight around her chest, like wrapping fabric, but then it flows gracefully above her knees. Helga's black boots still on her feet and her bow perfectly placed around her wrist. The blonde boy had his mouth open wide and the girl who he was arguing with next to him was forgotten, until she voiced quietly, "Remember that dress?" He simply nodded in reply.

Helga smiled to the crowd, who seemed to be little affected her appearance; just anticipating the new song, and new piece of gossip. Helga turned to a brightly beaming Cia, "Thank you for an amazing performance!" The crowd cheered. "Now, let's flash forward a bit sophomore year to…" Helga grinned at Phoebe and then turned to give a half smile to Gerald. "Valentines Day." Gerald blushed and smiled back. Brett and Lila were looking at him questionably, and Gerald shrugged in response.

"It was my first, official, date with Phoebe."

***Flashback***

It was a regular Tuesday afternoon, that happened to be Valentines Day, and Arnold was walking to Helga's blue town house, with his bag of paint brushes in his right hand and a bag of change of clothes in the other. He was humming along to a Diana Ross song that his grandma told him to listen to on his iPod. Arnold was fond of all types of music, and was open to any and everything; just like his best friend Helga. His parents and grandparents had introduced him to Motown when he was starting middle school, and it is one of his many favorites. Gertie had even taught him and Helga how to dance to the music properly, as if they were attending one of their actual old school dances. Arnold smiled to himself at the memory of them practicing in his room; he began to sing out loud to the chorus, still walking along the sidewalk.

_Upside down_

_Boy, you turn me_

_Inside out_

_And round and round_

_Upside down_

_Boy, you turn me_

_Inside out_

_And round and-_

"Oh my, Arnold! Who's the lucky guy?" Helga's voice and laughter infiltrated his music headphones and saw her perched on the stair of her stoop, smiling wickedly.

He blushed and rolled his eyes. "Oh geez Helga, you know I was just listening to music." He smiled softly as he chuckled and went to stand beside her as she stood up from her seat, dusting herself off.

"Yeah I know," she beamed at him. "Do you got the stuff?" He nodded.

"Do you?" he asked in a playful, secretive, hushed voice.

She looked back and forth, "Yeah, come on." She grabbed one of the bags that happened to be his change of clothes and opened the front door to her home.

Everything was relatively the same since her childhood; the same old wallpaper that lined the walls, the trophy room was filled to the max with Olga's achievements, besides one girls basketball picture that was set off to the side, Helga in her White and Yellow jersey, sitting atop the end table beside Big Bobs chair; and her little spot behind Olga's little trophy on the shelf remained vacant; awaiting it's first Pataki athletic trophy. Her father was proud of her for joining a sports team, for doing something and with doing it with success; but then Olga came to visit with her little famly and his attention was driven else where. Big Bob still mistakes her name, and isn't fond of Arnold, just tolerating him, since Big Bob realized the little football headed boy brought the kindness in his daughter- somewhat.

After graduating college and finishing her work as a student teacher in Alaska, Olga had decided to move across town with a man, Henry Knight, she met while living up north. They arrived back to Hillwood when Helga was eleven and married around the time when she turned twelve, reluctantly becoming a flower girl, but was elated when Arnold was the ring bearer. They both braved through it all and walked around the pier during the reception, which was where the wedding had taken place. Olga, 24, was happily married to her 'Knight in shining armor', and was grateful that Henry was Helga approved, and was given the okay to live in Hillwood as long it was on the other side. Helga knows the young couple are living their happily ever after, Henry being a lawyer (which leads Helga and Henry to debate over things, or bond; they both like to win an argument. It makes their times together amusing) and Olga teaching at a preschool called Urban Tots. *Yes, that preschool.* Two years later, they have a daughter, making Olga a 25 year old mother and Helga a 14 year old Aunt of a little blond baby girl named Gwen Knight. Then, a year later, a brown haired and bright blue eyed baby boy came, named Archard.

Arnold stepped into hallway, the vacant house quiet. Helga walked into the kitchen, grabbed some yahoo sodas, and lead the way to her room.

"So where's Miriam and Bob?" Arnold asked as they walked up the steps, creaking under their feet. He watched Helga shrug. Miriam had sobered up when Helga was thirteen, mainly because Helga and her had gotten into a fight when Olga left the house after they gave them the big news she was pregnant with Gwen. Miriam left to go make herself a smoothie and some anger had flashed through Helga's body; she stomped into the kitchen and yanked the blender out of its socket and threw it to the ground, shattering it to pieces. She yelled at her mother, 'You better start cleaning up your act Miriam! I am not going to have my niece or nephew grow up in this dysfunctional family surrounded by your booze and Bobs ignorance and damn perfection! If you want to have your grand child know you as a Drunk, then here's 40 bucks, go by yourself a cheap blender.' The money was thrown on the counter and Helga huffed, then she ran out the house to Arnold's.

The 40 dollars, bottle of vodka, and smoothie mix remained in the highest of the cabinets, deep in the back to this day. She went to the meetings and joined Bob at work; Miriam decided if she was going to be addicted to anything, it may as well be addicted to being a fantastic grandmother.

"They had to go to a meeting at 11, just to point out the flaws and make sure the 'Sharks' don't try anything." Helga rolled her eyes. "Apparrently it was an emergency and they won't be back until later tonight. Partly because they want to go across town to visit Olga; just to play with Gwen and Archie. Valentines day spent with the Knight family." She smiled when she mentioned her niece and nephew, Helga loves them. She thinks Gwen is so beautiful and Archard is so funny, 'Of course they are,' Helga thought as she opened the door to her room. 'Beautiful like Miriam and Olga and Archie needs a sense of humor for THAT name Olga gave him.' Helga laughed and let Arnold in.

Her desk, bed posts, dresser, and night stand were stacked on each other in the hallway and her pictures and other valuables were stored in her attic. Helga had taken her shrines out of her closet and attic when Arnold had came for a surprise visit at the end of fifth grade… when he opened her door to her room and Helga was just climbing down the steps from here sanction. After her outburst on Arnold, he now knows to knock, even though he just thinks she's a very private person in her room. The hard wood floor was covered with plastic bags and everything was off of her walls. Every single wall had its heart wallpaper torn off and one had paint swatches suggesting a few different shades of light yellow, but on the far wall, that wasn't interrupted by a window or her closet door, was a little more than a half painted mural that a young blond boy is determined to finish today.

An orange-yellow sun was pictured setting with wispy clouds behind a beautiful large old tan brick castle, red cone roofs atop the circle pillars. Every detail of each brick holding the castle up was precise, the lighting and shading were realistic, everything was drawn and painted perfectly. The castle was perched on a grassy knoll, a winding dirt road leading up to the drawn out bridge laying over a crystal blue moat that surrounds the fairy tale castle and is a part of the ocean behind. Willow trees framing both sides of the wall of the mural, almost like you are just emerging from the forests and happen to be returning home to a mystical place. Growth of small pink and light blue flowers along the dirt road leading up to the bridge, but there, standing in front of the castle is a blonde boy with a football shaped head sitting on the back of his beautiful white steed, dressing in blue old Romeo clothes. His smile was wide and his eyes were focused on a blonde girl on a balcony in front of a curved brick arch way, the tallest of the pillars, looking down on him with a distinct smirk; in a pink dress including a corset, her blonde hair up with braids wrapping it all and curly tendrils falling. A pink bow was wrapped like a head band. Her whole demeanor was seeming as though she was a girl who doesn't need to be saved, but she will gladly take his company and friendship. Helga had asked Arnold to paint her a story when they started a month ago, she was surprised he made her out to be a strong princess, but didn't voice her grateful and loving thoughts towards him. She just smiled, said thank you, and went to practice the chords he taught her or paint her windowsill a soft pink Arnold picked out; matching her bow of course.

Arnold smiled and chuckled. "How is Gewnie and Little Man?" Arnold asked, setting down his bags and started digging through to bring out his brushes. He walked over to the wall and opened the lids of the paints cans. "I haven't seen them in forever." Arnold started mixing colors on his palette and started adding more shading to the white horse and the young figures.

Helga opened the window and went to get the roller and the pale yellow can of paint she decided on. She was excited for her room, even though only her, Phoebe, Arnold, and her family members will only see it, she's still ecstatic. She never considered having a fairy tale room, and she would never admit it at their school, but Arnold had wanted to do this. When Helga requested him to help her move things around, take down the peeling wallpaper, and paint some walls, she never thought he'd actually paint a mural in her own bedroom. She thought Arnold was only joking, asking her what she would like, so she replied with a story, but he went ahead and went all out with a fairy tale. "They are adorable as always," She turned to look at him, painting with his tongue sticking out. "Gwen is happy in preschool and she's always saying how she has a lot of friends. I can see a bit of Olga in her, but when I asked her if there were any body… interesting," Helga dragged it out in a high voice and Arnold laughed. "She scowled at me then ran up to her room. I'm glad she inherited something from me!" She smiled triumphantly and continued painting.

Arnold was smiling at the thought of two Helga's in the world, 'It would be hectic,' he thought chuckling quietly to himself. 'But a least it would be a Helga type of hectic. I'm sure I can handle anything she throws at me by now'. He started adding the rays of the sun that hits the grassy field just right. "What about Little Man? Is he still feeling lonely without his big sister?" Arnold knows that Archard, just being two years, misses his big sister Gwen, who is only three, while she goes to Urban Tots with Olga, and the same goes for Gwen.

"He's doing okay, he likes his baby sitter and everything, and Henry tries to get home from the office as soon as possible or takes his work home with him. Archie can easily adapt to places and just goes with the wind." Helga smiled and finished up the wall by the window sill. "Do you want some music? I can get my laptop." She already set down her roller, already knowing Arnold was nodding, walking over to her closet and taking out her laptop great was sitting in he corner. She set it in the middle of the room, went to her iTunes, and pressed shuffle.

Arnold smiled as a sweet melody of a guitar came out of the speakers. "Tom Petty is one of the best!" He continued to sing along with the mellow song; he always sang in front of Helga, since she already caught him playing guitar on the roof top of the Sunset Arms. He continued stroking his painted brushes against the wall.

_You belong among the wildflowers_

_You belong in a boat out at sea_

_Sail away, kill off the hours_

_You belong somewhere you feel free_

Helga was painting with the roller with a blissful smile as her face; she loves it whenever he would sing around her, considering he would only let his voice go in a sweet melody around her.

_Run away, find you a lover_

_Go away somewhere all bright and new_

_I have seen no other_

_Who compares with you_

_You belong among the wildflowers_

_You belong in a boat out at sea_

_You belong with your love on your arm_

_You belong somewhere you feel free_

She knew he didn't think nothing of his voice, that it's just plain, but Helga always thinks everything about him is beautiful. The young blonde girl was swaying slightly, continuing to finish painting the wall she was working on. Arnold was taping his foot to the beat, smiling softly.

_Run away, go find a lover_

_Run away, let your heart be your guide_

_You deserve the deepest of cover_

_You belong in that home by and by_

He noticed Helga humming along and grinned; singing a bit louder.

_You belong among the wildflowers_

_You belong somewhere close to me_

_Far away from your trouble and worry_

_You belong somewhere you feel free_

_You belong somewhere you feel free_

As the music played on, Helga was thinking wistful thoughts towards her best friend. Arnold is everything she ever wanted and more, she just doesn't get why she can't just make a move on him, or why he doesn't want her? 'I would do anything for him,' Helga glanced behind her, seeing him put the finishing touches on the trees, then mixing blues together and adding it to the Princess Helga's eyes. She sighed quietly, 'Why the hell won't you love me like I love you, Arnold?' she thought to herself, a whirlwind of emotions becoming an uproar inside. She continued painting, not noticing Arnold walking up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She turned quickly and fell back against the painted wall she was working on, "Dammit Football Head!" she tried to scowl over her panting breath. "I'm always telling you to stop sneaking up on me!" Helga put her hands on her hips, but then opened her eyes and turned, trying to look at her yellow painted back.

Arnold was laughing, his hands on his knees. "Oh, wow, Helga! You should've seen your face." She continued to glare him, raising her eyebrows.

"Are you done?" Arnold smiled and nodded weakly, stifling a chuckle. Helga gave him her mischievous smile and his eyes widened. "Good." Then she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the same wall that got her, but his front half was painted. Her laptop had switched to Plain White T's song, the Rhythm of Love, and had started playing, bouncing off the walls of her room.

He gasped, and stared at Helga smirking and holding in her own laugh, that glint in her eye shining. Arnold smiled, rolled his eyes playfully, and shook his head. "The reason why I came over to this side of the room was not to scare you and get paint all over us," he smiled full on, anticipating her reaction. "I wanted to tell you I'm done."

Helga's eyes widened and beamed. She quickly turned around to look at Arnold's mural, and had to hold in the swoon. Everything was perfect, and she felt so happy inside. She walked over slowly, taking every intricate detail. The setting sun, bricked the castle, the flowers that involved her and Arnold's favorite colors, the wispy willow trees, and the two young figures. The young blonde girl in the princess outfit resembled her greatly, the blue eyes standing out brightly against her skin. Helga smiled softly, she couldn't believe Arnold made his tomboy best friend look like an actual princess, even though she isn't or ever was. She then traced the football shaped head of the young prince that was looking up to his princess. Looks of admiration and friendship between the two is clearly seen, and Helga couldn't believe, looking back on their times before San Lorenzo, that her and Arnold were considered great enemies; even though she always loved him from the very first day. She was thinking of their memories together as she gently traced Arnold's whitehorse in his mural; she told him she never really liked horses because she fell off one I fourth grade, and Arnold said he fell off one too, but he then told her every knight needs his trusty steed.

Helga turned and smiled to Arnold who had sheepish grin on his face. "So…" Arnold looked down to his shoes that had specks of pale yellow paint on them. "What do you think of-"

He was cut off from his nervous inquiry about his art by Helga quickly going to him and giving him a hug. A lovesick smile graced his face as he wrapped his arms around her neck, a chuckle escaping his lips. "Glad you like it, Pinky."

She scoffed and shook her head, her arms still around his back. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that, Football Head?" Her own lovesick grin gracing her face.

"I think I can call you whatever I want if you keep calling me things like 'Arnoldo' and 'Football Head'; it's only fair." They both laughed, and started to blush, realizing they were still enveloped in a more than best friendship embrace. They slowly let go of each other and smiled sheepishly.

Helga chuckled light heartedly, "Thanks for finishing it today, especially on this holiday that celebrates a massacre with love." She drew out love with her hands clasped to her chest and flittered her eyes. Arnold smiled and went to the collect the plastic sheets on the floor and rolled them up. They both went to collect their extra set of clothes, Arnold grabbed his bag and went to change in the bathroom, while Helga left to change in her closet. They both met in her room; Arnold in his black sweats and green t-shirt with his socks while Helga wore her yellow and black Nike shorts with her white Hillwood girls basketball hoodie, her pink ankle socks and her pink bow seemed to brighten against her clothing.

"Well its not like I have a girl to date or anything, or planned anything special. Mom and dad are having dinner on top of the boarding house with Grandma and Grandpa." They both smiled softly as they started to bring in the furniture and placing everything where it should be; leaving the mural open and nothing blocking it.

"That sounds nice, how about we watch a movie or something to celebrate not having anyone to cuddle with?" Helga asked jokingly. They both laughed as they finished putting everything up and leaving the paint buckets for later. They started walking down the steps and into the living room. "Well Football Head, what do you wanna watch?" Arnold was about to answer but she cut him off. "I know! We can watch that Carrie movie Bob bought last week. It's the one made in 2002, which he said was the best, so we can see if he's right." She was already taking the DVD out of its case and putting it into the player.

Arnold shrugged and took a seat on the couch. "What ever you say, Helga. As long as it isn't Olga's old movie, 'That Oh So Special Someone'." Helga laughed shortly.

"Yeah, right, Arnoldo." She rolled her eyes and fell back on the comfy couch, lying down on the other end, putting her feet to rest near Arnold. She pressed play from the remote and the opening started to go. "I can't believe you let her talk us into watching it! At least Henry had work to distract him, we had to suffer without any back up." She layed her head against the arm rest, looking at the scene.

Arnold was nodding, and absentmindedly put her socked feet on his lap and leaned back against the couch, paying attention to the movie playing on the screen in front of them. Soft smiles on both of their faces.

As Carrie White was driving in the car to escape the town at the end of the movie, Arnold and Helga were munching on a bowl of popcorn. They were both staring at the tv screen intently, not wanting to miss anything. As the credits rolled up, Helga stretched and looked at Arnold, who was looking like he was thinking intently. "What's going on, Football Head?" she asked, looking at him with curiosity.

He shrugged, "I was just thinking…" he voice wandered, hiding a smile when he saw her eyebrow raise. "It's just… this movie reminds me a lot of you." He looked at her fully and laughed. Helga's mouth fell open, scoffed, and she threw the remote at him. This only made him laugh harder, rubbing his forehead, and he tried to speak out, "My point exactly."

Helga tried not to laugh at him, but before she could throw a profanity at him, Phoebe slammed the front door open and ran in yelling, "Helga?!" and then Arnold's phone went off, a text from Gerald. (Hey Man, I have a favor to ask of you.)

Helga stood up and called for Phoebe. She came in the living room and went to Helga, grabbed her hand, and led her up to Helga's room. Arnold just nodded at his friends, shrugged and texted Gerald back. (Sure, anything.)

He barely had to wait a minute when he got an answer. (I asked Phoebe out today, for Valentines Day…) Arnold smiled but before he could reply asking what the favor is, Gerald texted back. (And so it's going to be me, Phoebe, you, and Helga at Chez Paris and a stroll in the park. Picking them up at six on the dot. Romantic, huh?) Arnold's eyes widened and he heard Phoebe squeal with delight, no doubt telling Helga the news.

The blonde boy gulped and texted back, (You do realize Helga and I are just friends, right? And besides, why would she want to spend a night with me?!)

Helga quickly shut her bedroom door when the petite girl let out her girlish scream, echoing throughout the house, and turned to Phoebe with a bewildered look. "Pheebs. What the hell are you talking about? Arnold would never go on a date with me! I'm freakin friend zoned!" She started pacing around her room, glancing at the mural on her wall. "I mean, it's not like he'll say no, but it's going to be awkward, and it's Valentines Day! What am I supposed to do, huh? Just go on this date like its nothing, that I don't actually love him more than life itself, and that this date is completely platonic and doesn't mean the world to me. That I don't want him with every fiber of my being!? How am I supposed to pull this off? How am I supposed to be all nonchalant that I'm going to be going on a date with my boy best friend slash love of my life?! How Phoe-?!" Helga's rant was cut off by Phoebe shaking her shoulders quickly. Helga was panting hard, her pigtails in a mess underneath her beanie. She looked Phoebe in the eye when the shaking stopped and let out a gust of air. "Thanks Pheebs. I needed that."

"No problem. Now," The small Asian girl eyeing her blonde best friend wearily. "You've wanted this for the longest time; correct?" Helga nodded, lips in a firm line. "You've been writing poems and songs about this since you knew how to spell, right?" She nodded again. "Well, Helga, you know I love you, and Arnold is a good friend of mine, so why don't you go? Of course it'll seem like just friends for now, but who cares? It's just you and me, Arnold and Gerald, having a good time. It's going to be my first date with him, and I'm glad I get to have you there beside me." Phoebe smiled at her friend, and hugged her, trying to make Helga see it's all going to be okay.

Arnold was tapping his foot repeatedly on the hardwood, waiting for Gerald's reply. To say Arnold was nervous about how Helga's reacting is an understatement, he didn't even know how she'll process this. Arnold felt his phone vibrate and he took a deep breath; looking at the screen. (Dude. I know you consider Helga G. Pataki your other best friend, and I'm fine with that, but I'm not stupid. I know you LIKE her, like her. Lmao xD Just trying to be cupid, my man.) Arnold stared at the screen in shock, the breath he was holding was released in a gust of air.

He then rolled his eyes, (Okay, Cupid, so you say I like her, like her. What makes you think it?) Arnold tried to challenge his best friends thoughts, even though he realized a long time ago his new found crush was with his best friend, he doesn't want to ruin his relationship with Helga. The relationship as the bullied and the bully, and then becoming friends and eventually best friends, was not about to be ruined and there was no why in heck Arnold was going risk it. So the little dense football head kept his secrets hidden, as well as the dense blonde girl.

Gerald replied almost instantly. (Arnold, we've been friends since preschool. I know your 'sick as a dog' in love face, and I hate to say it, but you be gazin' at her man. Just go with us, alright? It's going to be my first official date with Pheebers, and I suggested the double so I can have my wing man with me! Come on, we've all gone to Chez Paris before, why not go again? Helga won't even think anything of it. Please? For your best friend since tots?)

Arnold groaned, but smiled a little despite everything, 'Alright, I guess I'm trapped'. He checked the time: (Okay Gerald, I'll go. Let me say bye to Helga, go get ready then you come by my place at 5:45.) He then put his phone in his pocket and laid back against the couch. The thought of going on a double date with Helga sent a goofy smile to his face, the thought of telling her of his feelings tonight crossed his mind but he quickly let passed, thinking of what could happen and how unsure she might react. He sighed to himself, wishing he had the courage to actually tell her everything he was thinking.

Upstairs, in a room with fresh paint on the walls, was a blonde girl sitting on her bed wishing for the exact same courage and lovesick smile on her face. "Okay, I'll do it, Pheebs." She whispered to the black haired girl standing in front of her. "Who knows, maybe this will have him LIKE me like me someday?" They both laughed at the elementary school term. As Phoebe went to give Helga a hug, Arnold walked through her bedroom door, a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey," he said sheepishly, a hand rubbing his neck. "I guess you found out we have hot date tonight?" Arnold mentally slapped himself, 'Smooth, Arnold'.

Phoebe and Helga raised their eyebrows at him, smirks playing on their faces. Helga decided to speak up first, willing his awkwardness to go away. "I guess so, Hairboy." She gave him an exaggerated wink and walked over to him, putting his bag of clothes in his hands, and messed with his unruly hair. Arnold blinked, suppressing a blush. "Now go away, I'm gonna get ready at Phoebe's, and if you know what's good for you-"

Arnold interupted her, already knowing her rules for her dates if she ever got one. "I know Helga, nothing on the cheap. First class all the way." Helga nodded, an amused expression her face as she ushered him out her door.

"That's right football head, nothing less. Tell Geraldo the same goes for my Pheebs here," the half Japanese girl blushed slightly. "Or else Ole Betsey will have to come out of retirement with a vengeance, and I'm not kidding."

Standing in the doorway, the blonde haired boy smiled, "Of course; whatever you say, Helga."

She smirked, hand on the door knob, "Good to know, Arnoldo. See you soon." Helga then slammed the door in his face and sunk down to the hardwood floor, gazing at the two people in the mural, swooning. "I'll be counting the minutes, sweet prince."

Phoebe giggled, "I have a feeling we'll be staying up late tonight? You writing and us playing our instruments of choice?" She sunk down, sitting cross-legged in front of her best friend, grinning knowingly.

The sweet smile was still evident on Helga's face, "Yes, Pheebs. Now, why don't we raid Olga's old closet of junk before she got preggo with Gwen and head over to your house so we can get you all dolled up for Tall-Hair boy?" Phoebe nodded in reply, and stood up, also helping Helga to her feet. They both left her bedroom and in search for an outfit for Helga; who wasn't protesting because she wanted to blow Arnold's socks off tonight.

Arnold was running down the street, taking shortcuts through alleys, cursing himself for not driving his truck. He was also in a mixture of euphoria and nervousness, but he squashed down the nervous feeling away and trying to savor the excitement to keep him moving. Running up the stoop, stepping aside to let the strays and Abner out, and quickly going through the threshold, saying a quick hello to the borders in the living room, and ran to the bathroom. Washing away all of the paint and other mess he could have gathered from school, he stepped out, the steam clouding around. Blow drying his hat and his hair, having it all stick up randomly, and towel around his waist, he went up the stairs to his room.

His room was fairly the same, aside from the dinosaur computer changed in with the laptop he got for his birthday his freshmen year, and the wall paper which was torn and was now painted with his work. One wall that his desk sat in front of was dedicated to the Hillwood city skyline that could be seen from on top of water tower of the boarding house. Him and Helga had called Gerald and Phoebe during one of the excruciating heat waves to swim in the cold water of the water tower, knowing his grandpa and grandma wouldn't mind. Whenever they were done cooling off in the water, they all climbed to the top at around 10 at night and stared into the city; basking in refreshing night air.

The wall where his door opens, the open and closing couch, and is slanted, was a mural of the beach where the two young blondes had vacationed every summer since they were young. The waves were gentle and the sandy beach was inviting. Wispy clouds were gathered gently and the sun was gone, just like the Hillwood City skyline wall, stars were spread across. The main focal point was the light house they found hidden on beach when they were driving the back roads of their vacation spot. The light house was light tan, with a wide slightly darker stripe winding around, and the light was shining on a hidden sailboat out at sea. The rest of the walls, like where his shelves were beside his bed and the first wall you see walking in the room, were just painted in ranges of sunset colors, light stars leading up to his skylight. Arnold loves his room, since he can change it any ways he can. It used to be the painted jungles of San Lorenzo, but he felt he needed a change, and he likes it.

Arnold was sorting through his limited closet, going through plaid shirts, light blue t-shirts, and on and on. He was getting frustrated, 'Why do I only ask my mom to buy this stuff?!' The blonde boy sighed and went to his dresser in the back of the closet, and coming across the clothes his mom buys him but never cares to wear. Shifting through more button ups, ranging from solid to more plaid, he came across a dark grey t shirt. Arnold pursed his lips and put it on. Arnold shrugged, thinking he's getting somewhere, so he grabs his boxers, dark blue dress jeans, and looked himself over. Arnold was scratching his head in thought when he heard his window from the skylight open.

Miles was climbing down the ladder and saw Arnold emerge from his closet, he let out a low whistle to his son, "Hot date tonight, Arnold?" Miles grinned at him and took a seat on the twin sized bed.

The 16 year old blushed crimson. "Um, kind of, I guess." Arnold sighed and took a seat next to his dad. "It's with Helga." He put his head in hands, slouching and staring at his carpet.

The older blonde gave a sly smile at his son, even though he knew Arnold couldn't see it. He put his hand on his shoulder, 'Finally!' Mikes thought, but then waited a second, pursing his lips. "Well, I'm guessing by your body language that I shouldn't tell your mom to start planning the wedding with grandma and Aunt Mitzi, huh?"

Arnold sat straighter suddenly, his blush became impossibly darker. "Dad! It's just as friends! Gerald and Phoebe wanted us to join them on their first official date, so we agreed to go to Chez Paris. It's kind of like hanging out, and it's not like we haven't been there before together, you and mom took us, and we've been there together in fourth grade with Phoebe and Gerald again. And it's not like it's going to be awkward or anything, because we're best friends and, you know that won't change. I mean, well…," Arnold's eyes started become half-lidded, his smile turned mellow. Miles eyebrow raised higher as his teenage son continued his speech. "Well, Helga is pretty awesome. She's not like any other girl I've ever met and she is just great all on her own. She stands her ground, and helps others out if they're getting bullied by Wolfgang or something. She stands up for what she believes in and what is right. She is so funny and smart too, about as smart as Phoebe. She's also great at basketball, the best on the team in my opinion, and she does any other sports with ease, like football or baseball. Bowling with her is fun and, well, she has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. They're like… lightning. Brighter than any stars we look at on the roof, but then again they're so dark around her iris, it's so pretty." Arnold closed his eyes and sighed wistfully, getting lost in Helga's eyes.

Still pretty lost, Arnold jumped when he heard Miles chuckle. "So I'm guessing you're pretty excited for this friendly outing with Helga?" Miles nudged his son, laughing. Arnold shrugged and nodded, fighting off the heat in his face. "Do you want some advice?"

Arnold smiled at his dad, "Yeah, I think I really do need some. I'm a nervous wreck." Miles laughed and hugged his troubled son.

Helga was sitting on Phoebe's bed with Betsey on her lap, strumming her guitar, trying to relax. She looked at the clock on bedside table- 5:50 pm. She sighed and stood up, going to look at herself in the mirror. The dark blue dress that Phoebe picked out from Olga's closet was beautiful in her opinion. It complimented her skin tone and her tall athletic body type. She was going to go all fancy tonight, but since she knows their going for a walk in Tina Park, she has her white converse sneakers on her feet; cleaned to look brand new. Her hair was curled, per Phoebe's request, and her pink bow was sitting on top. Just a bit of eye liner and her raspberry Chapstick that Phil gave her from the gas station since she's allergic to strawberry. 'This is the one exception, but never eat this stuff.' They had both laughed.

She liked how she looked, she liked wearing dresses and heels, even though she never would to school or anything along those lines. Helga felt comfortable in her jeans, or jean cutoffs, her varsity pullover or band tee, but wearing dresses reminded her of her childhood days. Helga also loved being different, and not picking out her outfits the night before school and to just grab and go to Arnold's truck in the mornings. She smiled softly at herself; butterflies returning.

Phoebe walked in the room wearing a red sweater dress just above the knee and her two inch black heels; her hair super straight and her bangs braided back from her moms help. Helga knew she was a bit insecure about her height, she had no idea why, so Phoebe just added on two inches whenever they go to something special. And this outing with Gerald, as Phoebe was saying on the drive in Helga's old mustang that Olga gave her, is very special. "I'm so glad we decided to wear their favorite colors Helga! I know Arnold will be so smitten with you whenever he sees that blue on you!" Phoebe went to her dresser to put on a bit of mascara that she rarely uses, trying to keep her from jumping in excitement.

The girl dressed in deep ocean blue blushed a bit, still strumming her guitar lightly. "Well, it's not exactly the light shade that he likes. I wish we could've found that turquoise one that Olga had, but I guess she took it back to her place." Helga was trying to act nonchalant, but her hands started to shake because she realized six o'clock is getting nearer.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, switching to the other one. "Oh Helga, I just have a feeling Arnold is going to favor all of the blues after he sees you in that." She turned to look at her best friend raising an eyebrow at her, and she smirked in responds. "Just saying!"

"Can it, Pheebs. Just focus on you and that red dress that Geraldo is going to be drooling over tonight." Phoebe lost her smile and her face turned the shade of her dark red dress. "Besides, Arnold and I are only going because you two are too shy to go by yourselves." She huffed, not really liking the feeling of being in an interrogation of sorts over the whole ice cream subject. Singing about it with Phoebe was fine and all, but that's only because she planned it all out and written it on paper in her blue books, (the pink ones were reserved for her moments of actual poetry, not songs) but speaking about it without her guitar, it's a whole different challenge.

The blushing girl smiled slightly when the doorbell rang, she turned to Helga and said, "Canning!" Then grabbed her wide eyed, almost hyperventilating friend, by the hand and led her down the stairs and to the front door. Phoebe was whispering encouraging things into Helga's ear, telling her everything is going to be fine, it's just dinner and a walk. Nothing to freak out about, you can write and gush about it later.

On the other side of the door, Gerald was saying kind of the same things to his best friend, trying to keep himself from fidgeting with the buttons on the black blazer his dad had given to him because wearing just a t shirt to Chez Paris is just not right. "Man, calm down! The ladies are going to be here any minute now and Helga's going to laugh at the way your so nervous! You just gotta relax; you've been on plenty of dates before."

Arnold gave Gerald a confused look, "I think you're thinking of yourself, Mr. Ladies Man." Arnold rolled his eyes, "I can barely get two words out around a girl, especially Wendi our freshmen year. But this is different, I'm worried about how Helga is going to react, I mean sure she's my best friend, and I've never really seen her in THIS way before, but now I don't know. She's different Gerald, she's… Helga." Arnold sighed, he's always been clueless when it came to Helga, with other girls he could kind of figure everything out about them in one or two conversations if he wasn't nervous enough, but with Helga… She's always making him keep on his toes. "Ahat if this makes our whole friendship awkward?!"

Gerald was rubbing his temples, "Arnold, you and Helga have been best friends since she saved your parents. Nothing is going to ruin that so just relax and you know, this is actually just a date for me and Pheebers. You and Helga are here because it's Valentines Day and you're doing nothing besides watching movies and painting whatever your painting in her room. You both need outside world time." Gerald smiled cheekily at his glaring friend. Before Arnold could reply, Phoebe's front door opened.

The two boys had both their mouths wide opened as they took in the attire of their respective dates. Helga and Phoebe were smiling, blushing, and behind their backs they knuckle touched each other in relief and satisfaction of their dates reactions. Helga cleared her throat and motioned Phoebe to step out first and saying good bye to Reba and Kyo who were taking pictures and giggling.

Gerald was the first to snap out of it, since of course it was actually his first official date with Phoebe. They had flirted before; he would walk her home and take impromptu trips to Slausen's every now and then when Arnold's parents wanted Helga over for visits after school. Gerald was just too shy around Phoebe, and he didn't like it because it was so foreign. The boy with medium-tall hair was considered a ladies man at their high school ever since he had started dating sophomore Connie while he was only an 8th grader. After a few months, and Helga caring for a distraught Phoebe, Connie went back to bonehead Burt and Gerald had started his escapades with various girls, turning on his charms. Phoebe was always friends with him, crushing on him ever since they were little, but keeping him at arms length because of his many girlfriends, until now their own sophomore year. The girls in her class who knew about her crush- Nadine, Sheena, and Abigal- all tell her she's better off, except Helga who is there for her best friend no matter what. Phoebe figured, 'He is the guy for me, I can't possibly get hurt by Gerald. He's the one.' The reassuring words were a mantra through her mind, blocking out every since of doubt threatening to break through.

He grinned her, "I like how we match Pheebers," he put his arm around the blushing girl's slim waist and lead her to Arnold's truck. "I like red on you, it makes your brown eyes seem brighter with a bit of gold."

Phoebe was grinning goofily at the ground below her, "Why, thank you, Gerald. I have to say the same thing about you too." Gerald opened the passenger side door for her and helped Phoebe in.

Left on the stoop and slyly grinning at their two best friends were Arnold and Helga. She sighed contently but then was confused when Gerald went to the drivers side and Arnold wasn't making a move to stop him. She looked at Arnold who seemed to be greatly admiring a pebble on the ground. "Uh, Football Head?" He looked up at her, staring into her lightning and thunderous blue eyes. "Why does Geraldo get to drive the truck?"

Arnold fake coughed, hiding his smile, and Gerald opened the door and answered for his best friend, "My car is the shop so he said I could borrow it. I can also drive it because I didn't fail my permit test three times. You gotta drive your mustang, so we can just meet up at Chez Paris, since it only has a front seat." Gerald smirked at her then shut the door, smiling to a laughing Phoebe.

Helga raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy. "Gee, Arnold, you sure know how to treat a lady," her voiced dripping with sarcasm, "and besides, it only took me once to pass my actual drivers test." She fished out her keys from her pink tiny hand held purse she borrowed from Reba and led the way to her car which was parked behind Arnold's old Chevy.

Arnold kept up to Helga's pace easily, smiling with half-lidded, teasing eyes. "Well, I'm still sticking to my theory of you scaring the people at the DMV enough for them to just hand over your license." Helga gave a short laugh and hopped in the front, Arnold in the passenger seat. "You can still bring out that Geraldine in you when you want to." Arnold added teasingly.

She pulled away from the curb and glared at Arnold, "I told you that in confidence!" she yelled playfully, nudging him. She looked back at the road, and cussed under her breath when the car started leaning towards the curb, narrowly missing the sidewalk of walking children practically clutching the brick building walls. As Helga was straightening herself back in the lane behind Gerald, Arnold was silently laughing, nodding his head and waving his hands in the air; practically spelling out 'I told you so'. Helga humphed and rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile. She sniffed the air in the closed car and started laughing herself.

The laughing from the boy stopped, and was staring at her confusingly when they pulled up to a stoplight, almost to the restaurant. Helga just sat there cracking up, she looked at him and started all over again. Arnold raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny, Lucky?" This only made her laugh harder, thanking whoever was up there in the sky that it was a long red light. "Helga."

Trying to hold it in, taking a deep breath, she asked with an amused smile playing on her lips, "Why do you smell like your dad when he goes out with Stella on date night?" Arnold's inquisitive eyebrow dropped and he was silent, staring at his best friend. "You know, the kind of stuff she bought him for his birthday before you guys left for San Lorenzo three spring breaks ago? Happy Clinique for Men?" She heard honking behind her so she rolled down her window and flicked her wrist in apology, pressing the gas. She glanced over at the passenger side and noticed his prominent blush on his right cheek as he was facing the front. Good. Helga made her voice all sweet and her eyes big, "Well, gee, Arnold. I didn't really expect a man like you to dab on some smell good splash just for little ole me. But… your perfume does smell nice." Her eyes fluttered a little and she smiled a good nature smile, trying to let him know it's okay.

Arnold was still blushing slightly, but he smiled at her, thinking she looked really pretty tonight. "I could say the same thing, Lucky. You never usually wear dresses, or blue for that matter. I feel special." Arnold rolled down the windows and rested his arm.

It was her turn to blush pink, "Well, it's not like I wore heels or anything, even though I like to sometimes, and I wore blue because it was Phoebe's idea. I can also wear dresses whenever I want, Football Head," she started to get the feeling of defenses coming up, just a bit, which made her voice rise an octave, "and don't call me Lucky; so I lost my basketball shoes for that one game and I had to borrow yours. Big deal. I found them later."

He smirked, "Yeah, and it was lucky you found them, or else you'd be having to use your old ripped up ones. But you also lost your favorite glove, your hoodie twice, and your Chapstick. Then, by some strange reason, you find all of them; so you're lucky." He smiled at her and added, "I like you in your converse than your heels, it just fits you."

Helga rolled her eyes, "You're just saying that because I'd be able to look you fully in the eye if I were in heels," she smirked at him. "You can still be a short man to me Shortman." They both smiled at each other.

Arnold faced forward first and he clutched the dash, "Helga! Slow down, there's a-" A blaring horn from Mrs. Vitello filled there ear drums as Helga went through the intersection.

"Dammit! Ugh…" Both their hearts were pounding as she tried to calm down enough to drive and park in the lot behind Chez Paris. "I don't like stop signs at all." Helga laughed a little, cleaning out the nerves.

Arnold let out a breath of air, motioned for her to stay for a moment, and he got out and opened her door, helping her out. "That," he said as he grabbed her hand. "Is why you don't drive the truck until you can handle your little car." Arnold smiled wide at her eye roll and they locked arms. When they reached the front entrance to a waiting Gerald and Phoebe.

Gerald was whispering in Phoebe's ear, making her blush, and when he saw the two blondes approach, he stood up and smiled. "I heard a car honk from where we were, so I understood why it took you two a while."

She scowled at him, "Shut up, Geraldo." Arnold laughed silently. "Why don't we go in already?"

They all walked in and the man at the small desk, who was messing with some papers, greeted them without looking up. "Hello, I am Jacques, your Maitre d'. How many will I be needing to find a seat for…" The tall middle aged man looked up and gasped slightly, flashbacks from about seven years ago coming to his mind. When he almost lost his job by these for, very familiar, faces.

Helga smiled, her arm still hooked with Arnold's. "Hey, Jack. It's four tonight; good to see you again." Her eyebrow raised at the man, he was still recovering from the cockroach filled horror flash back.

Jacques found himself, and stood up bravely. Preparing himself to say something he hadn't had to say ever before. "I am terribly sorry for this inconvenience, but I cannot serve you four tonight." He waited for the onslaught that is sure to come.

The teenagers were arguing with him, a series of 'why nots' and 'that's a load of bull', the latter from Helga of course, but then Gerald made a move to silence them, and he stepped forward. "Excuse me sir, but how come? We haven't made any move against this restaurant before."

The maitre d' straightened his posture and looked Gerald in the eye, "On the contrary, I do remember being your waiter before and then almost losing my job, and the restaurant losing some of its credibility because of your friend here," he gestured to a scowling Helga, "not paying the bill and then unleashing millions of cockroaches into this establishment. I understand you all paying the price for washing dishes, and dining in here before, but the four of you together is a chance I am not willing to take. Chez Paris will not be giving you service." Before Arnold could speak up, Jacques gestured to a worn paper taped to a neighboring wall showing the party of four fourth grade pictures, and a brief description of reasoning on why they can't dine in together.

Silence filled the room, and a few close by diners stared and tried to hear the conversation. Arnold sighed, "Well, I guess we'll be going then." He hooked his arm with Helga, who was blushing and looking down at the floor glaring and cursing at herself, and Gerald held onto Phoebe's hand. "Come on guys."

They walked out of the restaurant and to the parking lot, Helga was feeling a bit guilty, thinking she ruined Phoebe's first date with Gerald. She knew it was a big deal for her friend, so she tapped on Phoebe's shoulder. Arnold nodded at Helga and gestured Gerald to walk ahead of them to let the girls talk. "Hey, Pheebs, I'm sorry. I honestly forgot all about the whole thing, I know this means a lot to you. I know how much you wanted this." Helga's voice was quiet, not knowing how her best friend was going to react.

Phoebe smiled softly, "It's okay Helga, we were kids. So what if that guy is a prick and can't let things go? The night is still young and I'm sure Gerald has something up his sleeve." She motioned her hand to see Gerald and Arnold coming up with a plan. "We just have to enjoy this night no matter what happens." She hugged Helga and laughed. "It's kind of funny, you know?"

The blond haired girl smirked, "Yeah, and Nadine was pissed for about a week because they would let her capture the rest of her bugs in the restaurant." Both girls were laughing when the boys came back smiling.

"Well ladies," Gerald said, taking Phoebe's hand. "We decided we can leave our cars here and take a walk to Slausens, since right around the corner, and then just go around town for a bit? That sound alright?" The girls nodded. "Alright, good, let's go." They all smiled to each other and headed out.

Gerald and Phoebe were walking hand in hand, blushing, in front of Helga and Arnold, who were a few steps behind. They were laughing and recalling good times from when they were in grade school, chuckling and rolling eyes, while Phoebe and Gerald were whispering to each other about the two behind them. "So," Gerald said, shrugging. "I think Arnold has it bad for Helga. I mean, hey, he's always looking after her, ever since we were kids. I don't know why he doesn't ask her out already."

Phoebe glanced behind her and smiled at her laughing friends, she looked up at Gerald into his dark brown eyes and grinned. "I always wondered why neither of them don't tell each other their true feelings, but I guess it's because they're such good friends. Neither would want to ruin that, but maybe they'll tell each other soon." Gerald nodded.

"I'm glad I told you how I feel, Pheebers. I promise I won't let you down, ever." They both smiled at each other. Gerald was finally glad he told the one girl who was always there how he feels, and Phoebe was so in love right now just looking at him. Trust was filling her eyes.

She squeezed his hand as he held the door open, "Thank you, Gerald. I, also, am very happy you asked me out tonight." Gerald beamed.

The four sat at a booth near a window, ordering four burgers and two shakes, laughing and having a good time. Helga and Arnold were smiling shyly at each other, then turning back to either Phoebe or Gerald who was telling something about their day or a story of some kind. The boys let the girls have the cherries that sat on top of each shake, the girls gave each other secret smiles, and it was all easy for the four of them to be together. Gerald and Helga were tolerating each other because they knew it would be a disaster if they didn't, so he didn't blame her for the Chez Paris incident and she didn't insult him. Both blondes were having a good time, but they both knew it wasn't a real date, it was a real date for Gerald and Phoebe, and somehow that made them feel… disappointed. Although, no matter how disappointed they were, it wasn't going to cause them to voice their feelings for each other.

It was getting a bit late, so Arnold suggested the walk, and they headed out leaving the tip for old man Wyatt. Arnold looked to the girl in blue and smiled, "Would you like my… blazer thing?" She laughed at him, nodding. "It's my dads," he explained, helping her into it. "It should keep you warm, I think."

She smiled at him, wrapping her arm back with his then putting her hands in the pockets, "Thanks Football Head. …You're alright, you know?" She laughed at him when he scrunched his noes, causing a crinkly eyed smile, and nodded. "Well, gee, don't be too modest." They walked around the sidewalk, into Tina Park, and they all sat on the separated benches gazing at the stars. Helga helped herself to taking an occasional sniff of Arnold's jacket, the faint smell of his shampoo over taking Miles cologne, with a goofy smile as Arnold named the constellations and would start talking about a new fact he found on the Internet. She was listening to him, getting lost in his deep, teenage voice, and loving every moment. She looked over to Phoebe and chuckled at the cuddling going on, obvious sweet nothing's being whispered into her ear by Gerald. Everything was easy, everything in this moment was perfect; if only she and Arnold were able to get close like that.

The night was getting darker, it was around 9:45, and Phoebe's parents wanted her and Helga back by ten, so the party of four decided to head out, Phoebe and Gerald a few steps ahead. They all were laughing together, enjoying each others company. When they were about to walk passed an alley, a go with the flow as the wind blows homeless man came out, obviously coming to ask them for money. "Hey, kids, how about you help me out here, huh?" He gave a good natured smile.

They noticed him before, they knew they did, so Gerald confirmed what they were thinking when he voiced it. "Aren't you supposed to be on the subway? Since its… you know, your house?" The group nodded their heads.

"Well, yeah," the man said in his scratchy voice, "but not a lot of people go down there at night, and I need money, so are you gonna help me out here or what?" He was was getting a tad impatient, ready to go ask that old lady going down the street, snuggling in her fur coat. He knew what people who lived well dressed like, that's why he came to the four teenagers obviously having a night on the town.

Helga looked at Arnold and sighed, seeing him take out his wallet, already knowing he would help the homeless guy. She knew Arnold would do something like this, no matter any circumstances, he got that trait from both his parents, but she was surprised by the condition he stated to the homeless man in front of them. "Okay, but you gotta sing to this pretty girl here." Arnold gestured to Helga with his wide toothy smile that he's had since Urban Tots, his green eyes sparkling at her blush.

Gerald grinned and followed his best friends lead, "Yeah, and this pretty girl too." He gave his best winning smile to Phoebe who giggled in return.

The homeless guy was eyeing the twenty bucks in Arnold's hand and the twenty in Gerald's, his tired eyes going wide and a satisfied grin making its way on his face, he walked back in the alley and came back with a worn and chipped guitar. "Anything for that!" he chuckled, "What would you like?"

Gerald answered, a slight blush intercepting his charms, "Something slow." The old man nodded and started strumming good heartily, a nice sweet tune that Helga recognized. She watched with a slight smile as Gerald reached for a blushing Phoebe's hand, leading her under the street light close to wear they were standing.

_I was standing at the end of my rainbow_

_With nowhere to go and no pot of gold in sight_

_All my wishes were just way too much to hope for_

_But when I saw you I knew I'd seen the light_

Arnold was gazing at Helga, who he deemed as beautiful underneath the lights of the city, with a twinkle in his eye. He loved seeing his best friend happy, and right now she seemed down right blissful. She turned to look at him as the homeless man continued onto the chorus, raising her eyebrow at him, "You gonna ask me to dance or not Football Head?" He smiled and took her hand. "You know it's my favorite Tim McGraw song, and it's slow so no tangoing." She smirked and Arnold laughed; they went to dance a little away from the main couple.

_I used to think that love would never find me_

_And the one who cares was lost somewhere in time_

_But when you found me I knew I'd found forever_

_You rescued me just before I crossed the line_

He was singing softly as Helga put her head to rest on his shoulder, fitting perfectly. She was in perfect bliss.

_And not a moment too soon_

_Without a minute to spare_

_You touched my heart_

_When I didn't have a prayer_

_In my darkest hour_

_With my world filled with gloom_

_Your sweet love saved me_

_Not a moment too soon_

_Your sweet love saved me_

_Not a moment too soon_

_Not a moment too soon_

The guitar played on quietly, the homeless man trying to stop himself from getting all emotional at the almost taken from a movie scene laid out in front of him. He watched as Arnold was laughing softly to some wisecrack that Helga was whispering to the football headed teenager, she herself making her smirk in order to hide the goofy smile just wanting to appear. The man was humming along to the appropriate parts, grinning when the blush on Phoebe's face was turning pink because of Gerald's compliments, but as all things do, the song had to end and homeless guy had a date with a combo meal at the nearest fast food restaurant. "Well kids, thanks, it was fun. Now, I'm hungry so you all be safe." The guy left and walked down to the opposite way of the sidewalk, goodbyes and thank you's following him.

The group of four were walking again, towards their vehicles in the Chez Paris parking lot, talking about the perfect guitar playing of the tired, homeless man. They all wondered how he got that good, if he ever played for tips, and any other instruments since they knew he could play harmonica also. The neon lights above them just brightened the happy energy around them and they all reveled in it. The four friends were glad they remained close, closer to each other than any other teen since they were done being potty trained and put into pre school. Helga and Gerald weren't telling each other secrets per se, but they didn't rip each others throats out either, so it was an okay balance. They went into their respective vehicles, Arnold opening the drivers side door with a grin, saying "Try not to kill us, please?" Helga laughed and playfully shoved him turning on the radio. Gerald helped Phoebe into Arnold's truck, smiling at each other. They all headed back to Phoebe's home to drop the girls off, conversations about school, friends, and the other people in the truck/mustang and how much they deserve to be together.

Gerald and Phoebe were standing on top of the stoop near the door, Arnold and Helga at the bottom leaning against the wall of the home waiting for the new couple to say goodnight, trying not laugh or do something that'll make it awkward.

Phoebe smiled up at Gerald, who was a good height above her even in her heels, "Thank you for asking me out tonight, Gerald, I had a lot of fun." She took a deep breath and took his hand, squeezing it, and started blushing. "So, yeah." Phoebe laughed a little, nerves getting to her. Her heart was pounding so loud that she could hear it in her ears. She wanted him to kiss her, she wanted to kiss him for so long, and at this moment there isn't anything she wanted more than this, even more than Yale.

Gerald bit his lip, feeling more nervous than he had ever been in his sixteen years of life. Yeah, he has kissed other girls, but they were just girls. This is Phoebe Heyerdahl! The girl who has always been there but he never had the nerve to ask her out so he went out with girls he knew had no real value, and there was a lot of girls. Gerald didn't know what possessed him to take a chance on himself to ask Phoebe out, because he knew with Phoebe there would have to be a real commitment to make because Phoebe isn't like Connie, or Carla, or Masha, or Emily, or Haleigh, or… let's say there was a lot. Gerald was always intimidated of commitment, since his parents divorced around the time he entered seventh grade, but he always had support. Phoebe and Arnold, heck even Helga was there to fan down the flames during the hard times. He was lucky he had all three of them. "Phoebe, I like you a lot, and I was wondering if maybe on friday we can go out again sometime, alone?" He smiled when she nodded, relief washing through him. "Okay, um, thanks! And I have one more question?"

She looked up at Gerald questioningly, "Sure, anything Gerald."

"Um, well…" Gerald was getting frustrated with his lack of charms for the girl in front of him. He sighed, deciding to just do it. He kissed her full on the lips, taking Phoebe by surprise. She squeaked but then started to kiss him back quickly, joy and happiness filling her emotions; getting lost in everything that is Gerald.

Arnold and Helga were raising their eye brows at their friends, the actuality of Gerald and Phoebe finally a couple dawning on them. They realized they'll be going on what is sure to be more double dates, more time together even though they spend every day with each other any ways, but this could lead them into a more romantic light. This realization giving them hope and and a bit of fright. The opportunity of becoming something more is very enticing but, then again, no one wants to lose a best friend.

He turned to Helga with a slight smile, "So, I guess they're officially a couple now?" He gestured to the people kissing on the stoop.

She glanced at them, then scrunched her nose. Helga rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I guess." she playfully shoved her shoulder against him, "Make sure you tell Geraldo over there if he hurts her I'll make him pay." Helga grinned wickedly.

Arnold nodded, "Don't worry, I will." They turned and saw Phoebe open the door, a starry smile and keeping eye contact with her new boy friend. Helga and Arnold both stood up and he walked her to the bottom of stairs where a waving Gerald walked by them. "Well, I guess I'll say goodnight and, um, thanks for the hot date and borrowing your car."

"Sure," Helga said, shrugging her shoulders. "No problem Football Head. Thanks for putting up with my driving, and having the Homeless Guy sing for me."

They laughed together and Arnold heard Gerald calling for him. "Um, goodnight." Before she could turn he made a risky move and grabbed her hand, kissing the top of it. He stood up and they both were staring with wide eyes, blushes forming. "I'll call you in the morning to make sure you're awake when I pick you up. Gerald's taking Phoebe in his car when he gets it early in the morning." With that, he turned to climb in the drivers seat, honking the horn once and waved. With that, he drove to drop off Gerald.

Helga was still standing on the sidewalk, eyes wide, mouth agape, and still nodding slightly in answer to Arnold telling her he'll call tomorrow. She was snapped back into reality when she heard Phoebe giggling in the doorway. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked up to Helga questionably, smiling wide from the lingering sensation of Gerald's lips, "Yes Helga?"

They both walked up the stairs heading into Phoebe's room, she took off her heels and Helga grabbed the spare blue notebook under Phoebe's mattress with a pen in her hand. The raven haired girl grabbed the guitar and leaned it against the bed, looking at her best friend chewing on the tip of the pen thinking about what to write. Helga turned to her, "Help me out here Pheebs, my mind has way too many thoughts going on to concentrate."

She smiled at Helga, grateful she has some input, "Sure. Hmm…" Phoebe pondered, "If you could describe today for the both of us, what would it be?"

Helga thought about today, not just the 'double date' in general, but her day as well. She wants to put Phoebe's date with Gerald in it, but her day with Arnold seems like it was a big step in thE right direction on where she hopes leads to not just a best friend relationship, but to something bigger. Helga thought about the painting Arnold had done in her room, about her being a princess and him the prince. He made her look so beautiful and she actually felt beautiful with him tonight. A light bulb flashed in her head. She turned to her best friend since forever, "A fairy tale."

***End of Flashback***

Arnold was admiring her dress, he always loved when she wore pink, but the color of blue on her just brought out that lightning effect in her eyes. He noticed a gold chain of sorts around her neck but disappearing into her dress, he remembered her wearing something like that before but it was always hidden under her bow sometimes. He looked to Phoebe who was beaming her best smile at Helga, she was obviously excited for this next song and couldn't wait to hear it. Arnold was ready to. He was ready to hear what Helga crafted what was their somewhat first double date of sorts with Gerald and Phoebe. Arnold wants to listen to her singing since she rarely does in front of him, and when she does it usually is when the music volume is so high up he can't hear a thing but his own voice singing with her.

Helga smiled widely and started strumming her guitar to make a lively tune. The crowd was loving the sweet sound and they started thinking about their own Valentines day's; Gerald and Phoebe were having memories of happier times, when they just knew they wanted each other and were in love. More than they were now.

_Today was a fairytale_

_You were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took by the hand and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale_

Arnold raised his eyebrow with a slight smile on his face, 'She thought I was a prince?' he thought to himself, but then he remembered the mural he painted, or what was left of it after their fight.

_Today was a fairytale_

Arnold shook his head and just listened, living in the moment. Phoebe and the rest of the band were playing along with her.

_Today was a fairytale_

_I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty_

_When I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

The crowd started cheering when Phoebe started singing with Helga, surprising everyone in the room, especially Gerald. Phoebe was never that open, but her voice was amazing. Arnold didn't notice the microphone stand on her side of the piano.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

Phoebe smiled at her best friend, glad that they have something to be a part of together.

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

Helga filling her mind of the memories from that day with Arnold, the night too, in order for her to keep the smile on her face. The stage lights above and around her were showing off happy spring colors, setting the mood for the crowd in front of her, cheering.

_Today was a fairytale_

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_

_Every move you make everything you say is right_

_Today was a fairytale_

Phoebe sang the next verse, causing the crowd and an amazed Gerald to cheer loudly. Arnold was smiling and loving the talent his friends have.

_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say_

_Is now it's getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

Helga sang, 'Yeah!' and they both sang the chorus together.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

The music played on and Helga was swaying to the music on stage and Phoebe was bobbing her head to the music, stains of pink on her face from the adrenaline. She was so happy Helga had her do this, it really is a rush. Arnold was clapping next to her, along with the crowd, keeping his eye on Helga, loving how the lights around her made her shine.

Helga addressed the crowd, with a smile on her face, "Can you clap your hands for me?" The crowd did, and she felt a burst in her chest. Helga started singing with as much passion she could muster, reliving one of her best nights she ever had in her young life.

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

_I can feel my heart_

_It's beating in my chest_

_Did you feel it?_

_I can't put this down_

Phoebe joined her, playing softly. She was sneaking glances to blushing, yet smiling brightly, Gerald. A swell of love filling her heart.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

Suddenly on the walls were in transforming pink, blue, and red hearts. A pretty sight to see around a room full of people. The two young girls went to finish their Valentines day song.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

The music went on and Helga was singing softly to the beat while Phoebe played. A blush came to the raven haired girls cheeks when a picture that her mother took from behind the window of her home when Gerald and Phoebe kissed on the stoop became seen on the walls. The crowd was cheering and some one the high school boys were whistling. Helga was laughing silently to Phoebe's playful glare and Helga finished out the song, a grin on her angel heart face.

_Today was a fairytale_

Helga laughed when the music died down and the picture on the walls dissolved. Phoebe and her said, "Thank you," at the same time and Gerald was sitting at the table not thinking he'd be able to walk. He felt like jumping around and taking Phoebe dancing around this very floor and kissing her. I guess that's how Helga's music made everyone in the room feel; dancing, or crying, or laughing, or just singing along. Helga was ecstatic everything tonight, so far, was going as plan.

***AN

Still so sorry, but I hope you understand I am a senior in high school! I have clubs, sports, home work, AP classes, getting ready for college, essays, applications, filling out forms, looking for scholarships, SAT and ACTs… Ugh it's a big mess! Please understand and know that I'm not going to just abandon this.

I'm not really satisfied with this chapter when she performs, but I wanted to get this out there. Thank you to every one who has reviewed! Know that it helped me to update faster and I always get so bubbly inside when I get that email! I love all of your suggestions, and I will try to fit them all in. I am hoping to use Taylor Swift's new songs/album into this story during her performance but I will leave some songs out from the Red album, as well as the new one, for maybe later performances… (; Until next time! Please review :) and I appreciate all of you!


End file.
